No feels, just sex
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: "No es que quiera ser Tsundere ni nada parecido" Hablo muy serio "Te lo quiero dejar en claro Juvia...no hay sentimientos, no hay amor. Solo somos tu y yo, placer y gozo. Seremos amigos con derechos, No feels...just sex..." (Gruvia) (Mas Lemon que en una Lemon-ada) Capitulo final ¡Gracias por todo!
1. Have you ever had sex?

Las voces retumbaban en la sala principal del que era el gremio más desastroso en todo Fiore, Fairy Tail estaba tan activo como siempre. En un lado algunos hablaban de posibles misiones para tomar, en otro Cana bebía gustosa de grandes barriles mientras su padre recién regresado de misión le pedía que pasaran el rato juntos como padre e hija, en una mesa la joven maga de lectura hablaba con la maga celestial acerca de la revista actual sobre magos atractivos.

Pero nuestra historia no se centra allí, no, nuestra historia se centra en dos amigos: Gray y Natsu, ambos magos de elementos opuestos comían en un restaurante local debido a que habían sido vetados por Mirajane de comer en Fairy Tail por una semana debido a que una de sus peleas hizo que la barra que regularmente atendía la peliblanca estallara y eso la puso triste, por no decir disgustada.

-Oí, oí… Cabeza de flama, no comas tanto que no pienso pagar por ti

La voz del maestro del hielo sonó con sorna mientras veía al Mata Dragones ingerir plato tras plato como si sus bolsillos estuvieran repletos y no tuviesen fondo.

-¡Cállate idiota que fue tu culpa que nos corrieran!

El de cabellos rosados gruño con la boca vacía antes de llenarla de una gran cantidad de pasta marinada, un sonido de succión un tanto desagradable se escuchó mientras el ingería más de la pasta directo del plato hacia su boca.

-Al menos come con decencia, pareces un crio

Le regaño el Fullbuster mientras perdía lo que le quedaba de apetito ante semejante espectáculo, pero su enojo y nauseas fueron cortados de golpe ante una sorprendentemente seria mirada del parte de su interlocutor.

-Oye Gray….

Le había dicho por su nombre, esta mierda iba enserio.

-Dime ¿Tu haz tenido sexo?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría… fría nivel "Esto mata a Delioria" más rápido de lo que lo hizo la maestra del desnudista. La garganta del de cabello oscuro se hizo un nudo triple marino ante semejante pregunta.

-Oí ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—

Corto su grito furibundo para hablar en un susurro enojado.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso?

Le reclamo altamente enojado mientras el hijo de Igneel le miraba cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios en un ligero puchero que en parte le hacían lucir como un niño que se disgustaba que no le respondieran una curiosidad.

-Pues eso, tengo curiosidad. El otro día hable con Loki y él me dijo que él había tenido sexo muchísimas veces y que eso te volvía mas macho y mas hombre. ¡No puedo dejar que el me supere!...Pero no sé cómo se hace eso

El rostro del Stripper podría confundirse en ese momento con una pintura de Picasso, sus facciones estaban estáticas, como si se hubiese quedado en "pausa" sin razón. Un ligero movimiento se dio en su rostro, su ojo tembló. ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser Loki para meterle esas ideas al asexual de Natsu? ¡Ahora si iba a matarlo!

-¿Si no sabes que es porque quieres hacerlo?

Le cuestiono, gruñendo por lo bajo tratando de evitar la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Porque debo demostrarle a Loki que soy mejor, ahora respóndeme Gray ¿Con cuantas lo haz hecho? ¿Eh? Loki dice que eres virgen lo que según ese diccionario, significa que no lo has hecho nunca ¿Es cierto? ¡Entonces eres como yo!

Si antes era de Picasso ahora el rostro del mago de hielo parecía un rompecabezas desarmado, se levantó lentamente de su lugar y de su bolsillo saco algo de dinero, por no decir para pagarlo todo, lo arrojo en la mesa y camino hacia la salida dejando al dragón Slayer solito y comiendo por su cuenta.

-Oye ¡Calzoncillos-Man! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Sus pasos siguieron ignorando por completo al Dragneel mientras mil pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, conforme más lo debatía se daba cuenta: Era un virgen súper sexy de dieciocho años. Se sujetó la cabeza revolviendo su cabello frenéticamente ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto?

Es decir, él era heterosexual sin dudas ¡Solo había que ver como observo a Lucy o Erza en más de una ocasión! Sin contar que siempre le gustó la idea de manosear a más de una jovencita que haya conocido en sus años como adolescente puberto. Pero las contantes misiones y peleas le habían alejado un poco de ese "lado" tan básico de la humanidad.

Soltó respiraciones pesadas y difíciles mientras trataba de calmarse, aún era tiempo para arreglar su andar rápidamente separo sus manos de su cabeza dejando su cabello hecho una vil maraña. Soltó otro largo suspiro para regular su respiración vagamente y entonces decididamente comenzó a caminar: Iba una solución.

Conforme ideas para resolver su problema se formulaban en su cabeza cada una era rechazada por ser más estúpida que la anterior:

Pedir ayuda a Laxus: Fail.

Pedir ayuda al maestro: Fail doble.

Pedir ayuda a Erza: Seguro lo acusaría de querer violar a alguien y le partía la cabeza con una espada en un tajo limpio.

Sus manos fueron a su cabello nuevamente, juraría que si continuaba así se terminaría quedando calvo por el exceso de fuerza que impregnaba en cada tirón y movimiento que hacía de sus dedos.

-¡Debo encontrar una solución!

Se dijo en voz casi alta, y como una respuesta divina a sus no tan santas plegarias, una librería estaba frente a él. Generalmente él no se sentiría atraído por ese tipo de cosas, pero había algo especial en esa librería, quizás serían sus coloridos dibujos, sus llamativos letreros o el hecho de que tuviera una larguísima fila de caballeros esperando fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Pregunto Gray al primer tipo que tuvo cerca, el muchacho no mayor de 17 años le miro y con algo de pena trago saliva antes de hablar.

-Hoy sale un famosísimo libro de citas escrito por uno de los playboys más grandes de Fiore, Christian Ronald del famoso Gremio, Real Deal

El muchacho dijo con algo de pena pero cierta emoción en sus palabras, Gray apenas había oído de ese gremio que no llevaba mucho circulando pero sabía que era famoso por tener a un "niño bonito" como su mago principal y seguramente era ese mismo. Arrugo la nariz ¿Quién sería tan patético para comprar un libro así? Solo un patético, desesperado virgen de….

-Un patético virgen de dieciocho años…

Susurro para sí, pero algunos a su alrededor lo tomaron a insulto viendo feo al mago de hielo pero al reconocerlo como un miembro del gremio más destructivo se ahorraron los huesos rotos y mejor se quedaron callados.

-No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto….

Se dijo a si mismo e hizo fila antes que se formara más, así es damas y caballeros: El poderoso mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster necesita un libro de citas para poder conquistar a una mujer, lo cortés no quita lo valiente…y Gray admitía que era pésimo en esos aspectos.

Una vez comprado el libro el mago apresuro su paso hacia su casa personal a paso relámpago, en el camino se topó con conocidos como Jet, Bizca y algunos otros pero los ignoro olímpicamente mientras escondía el libro nuevo entre sus ropas.

Llegando a su casa su ropa voló rápidamente, solo sus boxes cubrían su cuerpo mientras dio un suspiro de relajación casi como si el quitarse las ropas fuera como quitarse esa carga emocional de ser descubierto con un libro así de encima.

Admiro la tapa, un llamativo título encabezado la cubierta dura: Play Book, un libro para todo buen Player, By Christian Ronald.

Suspiro cansado y arrojo el libro al suelo sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el mismo, lo medito por unos segundos y decididamente abrió brincándose las primeras páginas con las partes innecesarias como los agradecimientos y demás, hasta llegar a la primera página:

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Gray rodo los ojos ante lo que pensó seria el titulo más estúpido del mundo ¿No debía solo decirle como follar a una chica y ya? Gruño molesto pero decidió seguir leyendo puesto que no pago tanto por el libro por nada, el primer capítulo más que un manual de cómo conseguir mujeres era una especie de retrospectiva personal donde Gray se miró a sí mismo y se preguntó qué es lo que buscaba en esos momentos.

-Bueno, obviamente busco tirarme a alguien y dejar de ser virgen

A pesar de lo egoísta que sonaba su deseo no sintió remordimiento alguno al momento de decirlo, ciertamente eso deseaba.

Un par de horas y muchas páginas consumidas después el desnudista estaba brutalmente sumergido en la lectura ¡Ese tipo era increíble! ¡Pensaba más claramente sobre mujeres que Mavis sobre batallas! Conforme consumía páginas su interés aumentaba, casi al final del libro llego a un capitulo:

Capítulo 32: Elige un objetivo.

Rápidamente el mago analizo sus objetivos potenciales en una lista y comenzó a estudiarlos objetivamente:

Lucy.

Pros: Ella era linda, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y se notaba que era una pervertida amante del cosplay y cosas perversas.

Un ligero hilo de sangre escapo de la nariz del joven mago.

Contras: Esta loca, Loki se enteraría y quizás hasta sabría que es virgen.

Se estremecio ante esa idea mientras tachaba el nombre de la rubia.

Lissana:

Pros: Linda, amable, una chica cariñosa y nada fea.

Contras: Elfman y….

Pensó en Mirajane un segundo y arranco la hoja de golpe tirándola de lado, molestar al demonio no era una buena idea…

Siguió por un rato eliminando nombre tras nombre, algunas de ellas por razones lógicas como la edad o los gustos y a otras por tonterías como el color de su cabello o que fueran más hombres que él.

Conforme se quedó sin nombres se sintió un idiota, era tan obvio ¡La respuesta estaba allí! ¡Frente a el! No literalmente, pero ¡Allí estaba la respuesta!

Sonrió para sí prosiguiendo al siguiente capítulo de su ahora "biblia" el capítulo describía como se debía atraer a una mujer, como se debía ser serio, fuerte, dominante, pero sobre todo: Imponer que no estamos nerviosos, proyectar confianza.

Giro su cuello haciéndolo crujir, dejando el capítulo final para después pues en el penúltimo capítulo así mismo decía: No leer el ultimo capitulo hasta después de cumplir los pasos anteriores.

El Fullbuster miro por la ventana admirando la luna, las horas pasaron en el tiempo que leía el libro y la noche caía sobre la bella ciudad.

-Vas a ser mía…. _Juvia Lockser…_


	2. Lets make a deal

De vuelta en Fairy Tail, las voces sonaban en todas direcciones impidiendo que algo fuera claramente entendible a menos que estuvieras cerca de a quien deseabas escuchar. Todos conversaban de trivialidades, misiones y alguna que otra tontería personal. Pero por una parte, Natsu el intrépido Dragón Slayer de fuego picoteaba constantemente al que era uno de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail: Laxus.

-¡¿Ya me dirás?!

Preguntaba más que curioso mientras el rubio contenía su ira y evitaba lanzar a Natsu por la ventana, o peor lanzarlo contra algo y provocar el gran disgusto de la dueña del Satán Soul.

-Ya te dije que no, deja de joder Natsu

Dijo con la voz más templada que podía, las indebidas preguntas del de cabellos rosados se volvían cada vez más molestar y Laxus no estaba para soportar tonterías y mucho menos explicarle a un asexual como era el joven mago esos temas tan delicados.

-Ve y pregúntale a Lucy, ella seguro te ayudara

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, así quizás Natsu conseguiría respuestas y de paso incomodaría a la rubia que obviamente no le caía mal ni mucho menos, pero le divertía la idea de ponerla en semejante y vergonzosa posición.

-Ohh, ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo no pensé en Lucy primero?

La animada voz de Natsu casi le saca una carcajada al Dragón Slayer de segunda generación que solo le alzo un pulgar en señal de "apoyo" mientras lo veía correr en búsqueda de la maga estelar, una vez que se alejó soltó la más cruel y burlona de las risas, apenas audible, una risita solo para él.

-Oí, Laxus. ¿De qué te ríes querido?

La voz de Mirajane corto su risa y le provoco un ligero escalofrió que le recorrió toda la columna, más que de miedo o algo parecido fue un escalofrió provocado por la sorpresa que le provoco la repentina aparición de la fémina que le pico la espalda cuando pregunto sobre sus risas.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, ¿O sí?

Su voz tosca y maleducada sonó mientras se daba la vuelta para verla a los ojos, agacho la mirada para regular su campo visual debido a la baja estatura de la mujer pero sin pensarlo sus ojos fueron a dar directamente al generoso escote que la de cabellos blancos le otorgaba, y a diferencia del resto de sus asexuales compañeros en la categoría de Dragón Slayer, Laxus Dreyar no era así en lo más mínimo.

Una sonrisa una tanto juguetona se formó en sus labios mientras la miraba, la joven noto su mirada y alzo una mano cubriendo suavemente la apertura sobre sus ropas y le devolvió la sonrisa con ese mismo aire de jugueteo y una pisca de sensualidad.

-No de nuevo… Lax….

Susurro quedamente, solo para el en un tono tanto hipnotizante como sensual. Un ligero gruñido escapo de la garganta del rubio que ensancho su arrogante sonrisa mientras la veía darse una vuelta y comenzar a caminar jurando que contoneaba sus caderas de manera exagerada solo para "tentarlo", cruzo sus manos a la altura de su pecho y con aire socarrón susurro para sí.

-Síguete mintiendo…

Sus pensamientos arrogantes y lujuriosos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que le toco la espalda con el puño cerrado, el ligero toqueteo lo hizo voltearse para encontrar al mago de hielo del gremio, Gray Fullbuster.

-Oí, oí. Laxus ¿Has visto a Juvia?

Pregunto calmado, por una vez el mago de hielo venia vestido con toda su ropa.

-Creo que estaba en—

Un ligero "clic" se hizo en la cabeza del Dreyar, miro hacia el mago de hielo incrédulo y alzo ambas cejas curioso.

-¿No es ella la que te busca a ti y no tu a ella?

Pregunto, no era como si le importara mucho pero hasta cierto punto su curiosidad le estaba ganando, era típico de los Dragón Slayer ser curiosos.

-Generalmente, pero necesito preguntarle algo

Se encogió de hombros mientras le respondía a su compañero de Gremio, ciertamente no mentía pues eso es lo que necesitaba hacer, el rubio solo le ignoro y le comento donde creía haberla visto. El de cabello oscuro agradeció un tanto desabrido como era típico en el pero agradeció al fin de cuentas y fue en esa dirección ante una mirada de extrañeza de parte del nieto consentido del maestro del gremio.

-Como sea… ¿Qué hará Mir hoy?

Dio por olvidado el tema de Fullbuster y sus cosas para concentrarse nuevamente en Mirajane, que estaba en lo que quedo de la barra limpiando una de las pocas tazas que no fueron destruidas por Natsu y Gray la semana anterior, la observo y de reojo ella a él. Ambos sonrieron, si algo sucedía allí….

(The Devil en modo Happy: Then!)

Los pasos de la maga de agua se detuvieron frente al gran rio, respiro fuertemente concentrándose en el elemento líquido que corría en el ancho torrente frente a ella y este vital líquido comenzó a alzarse en el aire sin razón aparente. Su magia seguía actuando dándole mil formas y alterando de muchas formas la corriente, la práctica de sus poderes debía seguir, debía volverse más rápida y más fuerte.

-Debo ser fuerte, ¡Solo así Gray-Sama me amara!

Declaro en voz alta, como era típico en ella. El agua siguió tomando formas de armas, lugares y finalmente dejo todo caer para solo conservar una figura de agua, las facciones de la figura fueron refinándose cada vez más hasta ser la viva imagen del mago de hielo que robo el corazón de la joven de cabellos azules.

-Oh, Gray-Sama… si me amaras como yo a ti….

Suspiro pesadamente mientras sus manos tomaban al doble acuático del rostro acariciando sus pómulos mojados antes que la figura se deshiciera y volviera a formar parte de la corriente del rio, contuvo un ligero llanto un tanto infantil que amenazaba con salir de ella.

-Debes ser fuerte Juvia, si eres fuerte Gray-Sama podrá amarte

Se dijo con automotivación en cada palabra, queriendo creerse a sí misma. Apretó sus puños con decisiones mientras volvía a concentrarse en el agua para seguir practicando el control de su magia sobre ese que era su elemento, pero se quedó congelada al escuchar una voz llamándola. Su nombre era pronunciado fuertemente, alguien la buscaba pero el punto no era ese si no quien la buscaba, la voz era sin duda y sin equivocación del dueño de su corazón y de sus suspiros rápidamente su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Gr…Gray-Sama?

Pregunto con voz apenas audible mientras el desnudista público de Fairy Tail aparecía de entre los arboles un tanto fastidiado pues llevaba ya tiempo a la búsqueda de la joven, cuando la vio hizo algo muy poco usual en él; sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa relajada que era usual en el sino más bien una sonrisa completa y totalmente carga de sensualidad.

La piel entera de la maga de agua se estremeció ¿A qué venia esa sonrisa? ¿Se abría desmayado por el exceso de ejercicio y estaba teniendo otro de esos sueños sucios? No estaba segura, pero ese fuerte escalofrió se sentía demasiado real para ser un sueño como siempre.

-Quiero hablarte

Dijo el hombre rompiendo el silencio, su voz estaba tan serena que hasta daba miedo el verlo así de serio. La joven tardo unos segundos en procesar la información y asintió salvajemente mientras se acercaba a el a pasos robóticos y bastante torpes, una vez cerca tropezó con una piedra cayendo de frente pero lejos de azotar contra el suelo sucedió lo que nunca había sucedido antes, y eso que ella lo intento varias veces, el mago la atrapo en sus brazos.

Un ligero gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de la joven, debido a que aunque fue atrapada por el chico su cuerpo se golpeó ligeramente contra el de él y siendo el tan bien "tonificado" de cuerpo fue casi como darse contra una pared… una pared a la que ella se daría de frente cada día por el resto de su vida si le dieran la oportunidad.

-Eres una torpe

Susurro sin tono regaño, si no con un tono tan suave y sensual que casi sonaba juguetón. El color rojo invadió rápidamente el rostro de la joven haciendo una sonrisa ligera aparecer en los labios de Gray que se sentía el rey del mundo al tener a la joven entre sus garras sin esfuerzo algo.

-Lo…Lo siento…G...Gray-Sa…Sama….

Susurro lentamente, su corazón rogaba salir disparado de su pecho y explotar en un mar de fuegos artificiales ¿Cómo fue que su sueño se volvía realidad? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió para empezar? No lo sabía, pero estaba que fallecía de alegría aunque seguramente nada resultara como ella quería.

-Juvia, deseo proponerte algo…

Su voz fría, serena y sensual llego a ella haciendo que Juvia casi le saltara encima gritando "Si, acepto ser tu esposa" pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que eso no sería así, por lo que se contuvo mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta el punto de casi hacerse sangrar.

-Todos los humanos tenemos necesidades…todos, incluso los magos. Estas necesidades a veces se vuelven exigencias del cuerpo hacia uno…y yo ya no puedo decirle más a mi cuerpo que no

Su mirada fría como el hielo invadió la de ella, los ojos de Juvia se hicieron pequeños ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación más a pesar de lo apenada que se encontraba su mirada no se despegó de la de él. El tomo una de las manos de la joven apretándola suavemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella causando que Lockser casi se desmayara en el sitio.

-Quiero que tengamos sexo juntos

Y así como ha sido escrito fue como él lo dijo, las pupilas de Juvia casi desaparecen en su ojo volviéndose puntitos apenas visibles, el Fullbuster la siguió mirando fingiendo serenidad aunque por dentro se sentía altamente dudoso ¿Lo dijo muy brusco? ¿Ella lo pensaría un pervertido?

La chica abrió su boca mientras ligeros jadeos que no eran más que palabras sofocadas trataban de salir, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo tan grueso que parecía que Elfman la estaba estrangulando de forma salvaje.

-No es que quiera ser Tsundere ni nada parecido

Hablo seriamente y hasta se llamó a si mismo de esa forma en la que otros en el Gremio le llamaban por el gusto de molestarle.

-Pero te lo quiero dejar en claro Juvia...no hay sentimientos, no hay amor. Solo somos tú y yo, placer y gozo. Seremos amigos con derechos, nada de sentimientos….solo sexo….

Su voz fría y seria se repetía una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Juvia cuyas orejas estaban a otra sensual palabra de comenzar a lanzar humo debido al calor que sentía su cuerpo debido a la vergüenza y la pena, pero no solo eso sino que además un fuerte cosquilleo invadía todo su cuerpo comenzando siempre en su vientre y bajando lentamente.

Apretó la mano que tenía libre mientras sus rodillas se juntaban ella estaba hecha un mar de nervios, junto todo el valor que se atrevía a presumir que poseía y al fin comenzó a hablar.

_-A…Acepto…._


	3. I hate condoms!

**Recuerden, los Reviews son amor y el amor me hace trabajar ¬w¬**

**De aquí comienza a haber un exceso de acción para adultos, si eres menor de 18 años pido atentamente que salgas de aquí.**

**Si sigues aquí y tienes menos de eso…. Que rudo, que fucking rudo eres.**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Al fin!... ¿Y esto como se hace? **

Después de que la maga de agua aceptara la pecaminosa proposición que su gran amor le había hecho, un incómodo momento surgió en ellos ¿Ahora que debían hacer? Ciertamente Gray no tenía mucha esperanza que todo saliera como planeaba ¡Pero por Mavis ese libro sí que servía!

-Gray-Sama—Le llamo tímidamente la joven mientras soltaba su mano ya que si seguía sujetándole juraba que se desmayaría en ese mismo sitio—Ju…Juvia cree que deberíamos ir a algún lugar privado y hablar…

Ella trato de sonar lo más fuerte que pudo, pero su voz solo se escuchaba como una pequeña asustada y temerosa, esto le saco una sonrisa un tanto burlona al mago de hielo que asintió suavemente y se separó de ella unos centímetros a pesar que su primer plan espontaneo era meterle la mano a la blusa y comenzar allí mismo, aunque luego lo pensó seriamente y el pasto seguro le irritaría el trasero.

-Vamos, ¿Mi departamento te suena bien?

Dijo el como si fuese la más común de las cosas, las orejas de la chica se pusieron del rojo más intenso que podía existir: Rojo Erza. Ella asintió muchas veces, pero no le siguió cuando el joven comenzó a caminar, este se extrañó y se giró a ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-N…No….Solo que Juvia debe ir a su casa primero ¡Iré pronto a su hogar Gray-Sama!

Dicho esto ella no pudo contenerlo más y salió corriendo de allí, sus pasos retumbaron conforme corría tanto como sus piernas le permitían dejando al mago de hielo extrañado.

-Qué mujer más extraña….pero bueno, no puedo quejarme. Después de todo, será con quien lo haga—Se dijo a si mismo con un aire un tanto arrogante, antes de caer en cuenta—Ah maldita sea…—Sus orejas se volvieron rojizas de golpe—Maldita sea…. —Repitió más abochornado, olvido uno de los consejos más importantes del libro: Siempre ten protección a la mano.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras corría rumbo a la ciudad, ahora debía buscar una farmacia antes que la que pronto seria su amante llegara a su departamento. Conforme corría pudo encontrarse con un par de conocidos pero les ignoro a todos para evitar preguntas incomodas.

Después de casi diez minutos corriendo sus pasos veloces lo llevaron a una enorme tienda comercial, rápidamente entro al lugar y "despistadamente" camino hacia la sección de farmacia, más específicamente a la sección de preservativos. Una vez delante de esa sección miro a toda dirección antes de acercarse curioso a los pequeños empaques.

-Condones, Blue Pegasus: Harán un "Men" de ti—Leyó y en ese mismo instante dejo eso de lado—Preservativos, Fairy Tail: Conserva la magia… ¿Cuándo coño hicimos esto?—Se preguntó totalmente extrañado, tomo esos mismos para evitarse de más problemas y se giró topándose con Elfman que le miro con los ojos como platos, los cara del mago de hielo podía describirse con dos palabras: Trágame tierra.

-O…Oí, Gray—Dijo nervioso el gigantesco hombre— ¿Qué haces por aquí?...

-Yo…. —Trato saliva fuertemente mientras ocultaba el paquete que planeaba comprar tras de el—Vengo por un ungüento contra quemaduras…por las peleas con Natsu, ya sabes. ¿Y tú Elfman? ¿Qué haces….aquí?—Le miro inquisidor queriendo cambiar de tema, mientras el gran "Hombre" ocultaba tras de sí una prueba de embarazo que no deseaba que su compañero viera.

-Vine a comprar… ¡Toallas íntimas! ¡Si! Mirajane tiene su periodo ¡Y me pidió que le comprara eso! —Dijo tan rápido como pudo mientras la cara de Gray se descomponía en una masiva risa totalmente exagerada, las palabras de Elfman le mataron de risa y por doblarse de risa choco su cabeza contra el pecho del gigantón provocando que ambos soltaran lo que traían oculto debido al impacto.

Un silencio más que incomodo se produjo entre ambos, los ojos de Gray miraban la prueba de embarazo "A prueba de fallas" como decía la cajita, mientras el Hombre veía la caja de preservativos marca patrocinada por el Gremio. Lentamente ambos tomaron sus respectivos productos y sin decir nada se dieron la vuelta dándose la espalda mutuamente.

-Esto nunca paso.

Se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sus voces monótonas dieron a entender que ese era un hecho que jamás en sus vidas admitirían que sucedió, ni siquiera aunque Laki les torturara con sus obscenas maquinas medievales. El Fullbuster llego a la entrada listo para pagar, arrojo una revista que no quería, y ni siquiera reviso cual era, unos dulces y el paquete de preservativos unos sobre otros para que fuese un poco más "Despistado" su pequeño pecado, pero aparentemente el destino no estaba de su lado.

-Permítame joven—Dijo la anciana cajera tomando las cosas del mago-Oye, ¡Jane! ¡¿Cuánto cuestan los condones lubricados Fairy Tail y la revista "Hardcore Man" para damas?!—Grito a todo pulmón causando que todos en el establecimiento le oyeran, un mar de miradas inquisidoras se fueron a dar directo a la nuca del mago de hielo que ahora si le preguntaba a Mavis ¿Qué había hecho?

El asistente a la que la mujer había llamado respondió los precios y antes que dijera algo más el desnudista ya había arrojado el dinero casi en su cara y había salido corriendo solo llevando consigo el paquete que había ido a buscar mientras juraba que una vez dejara de ser virgen ¡Juvia iría por los condones para cada ocasión!

Se detuvo de golpe, abrió sus ojos mientras miraba el paquete que llevaba en la mano analizando cada uno de sus actos hasta ese momento. ¿En serio planeaba hacerlo? Es decir, si de algo estaba tan seguro como que Natsu era un idiota era que Juvia era más virgen que el mismo, un ligero sentimiento de culpa invadió su corazón ¿Tomaría la virginidad de una joven por la simple lujuria que recorría su corazón?

Siguió caminando rumbo a su casa, al llegar a su departamento abrió la puerta y al instante que entro cerro tras de sí.

-Quizás no sea buena idea—Dijo para si antes de dar un largo suspiro, arrojo las llaves del lugar en una mesa y camino hacia la sala, más todas estas ideas de remordimiento y culpabilidad se esfumaron en solo un instante.

Allí, en su sala, como salida del más sucio de todos sus sueños le esperaba la maga de agua que se volvería su amante, verla no sería nada sobresaliente si no fuera por el hecho que su cuerpo se encontraba solamente cubierto por cuatro finas piezas de ropa, un par de largas medias negras que cubrían sus largas y bien formadas piernas.

_-¿Cuándo?..._

Pensaba el mago mientras su vista seguía subiendo, al llegar al área intima del a chica noto una ceñida prenda de encaje, su color negro hacia juego con las medias además que al estar ajustada al perfectamente proporcionado cuerpo de la chica los detalles del encaje lucían aún más sensuales.

_-Juvia…._

Sus ojos subieron como los de un animal hambriento que observaran la que podría ser su última comida, en la parte superior se encontró con esos enormes y bien dotados senos que la Lockser poseía perfectamente cubiertos por un sujetador del mismo color de las piezas de ropa anteriores formando un conjunto sencillamente demoledor. La de cabellos azules tenía una mano sobre su vientre y la otra cubría ligeramente sus senos de forma apenada, su rostro sonrojado y su mirada desviada le daban el toque más inocente y sensual que Gray jamás hubiera visto.

_**-¡¿Se volvió tan sexy?!**_

Se maldijo a sí mismo una y mil veces ¡¿Cómo no había visto semejante mujer delante suyo por tantos años?! Su quijada se aflojo dejando su boca entreabierta de la sorpresa, ella por su parte no se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos puesto que las prendas tan sensuales que llevaba le apenaban en exceso. Aunque en veces anteriores había presumido su cuerpo a su amado, nunca lo había hecho bajo esas circunstancias, y el sentir su mirada penetrante y lujuriosa casi "manosearla" con la mirada le resultaba totalmente penoso.

-¿Le gusta?...Juvia lo compro especialmente para usted…

Su susurro cargado de vergüenza y cohibición hizo la sangre del mago de hielo arder, su coraza de hielo se derritió y evaporo en solo unos instantes (en sentido figurado). Camino hacia ella mientras decidia dejar su cerebro apagado, su instinto encendido y su lujuria revolucionarse a mil por hora.

-No…no me gusta—dijo mientras sus pasos le acercaban a ella, los ojos de la joven se cerraron fuertemente mientras estiraba un poco más sus manos tratando de cubrir más de su piel, se sentía estúpida por haber comprado esas ropas y más aún por usarlas.

-Solo por eso…._te la voy a arrancar…a mordidas de ser preciso…._

_**Los veo a la próxima ¬w¬**_


	4. I love you, even if you dont love me

¿Se sintieron troleados cuando dije que abría Lemon ya en el capítulo pasado y no lo hubo?

Así me siento yo cuando me llega notificación y solo es que dan a favoritos pero no hay Reviews D:

Pero ahora sí, debido a que me arrojaron corazones (¿?)

Ahora sí, que vengan las cosas para adultos.

Advertencia: Este capítulo es en extremo sexual, abstenerse si son menores de edad, religiosos, judíos o alienígenas.

Capítulo 4: Mi paraíso en tierra, mi condena al infierno.

Los pasos de Gray sobre el suelo de madera sonaron acompañados de sus palabras, la piel de la joven se erizo al instante. El llego a estar frente a ella y la tomo bruscamente de la mano que cubría su pecho, se sobresaltó un poco pero no opuso resistencia y ni siquiera cuando el movió su mano por la fuerza para dejar sus senos cubiertos por la sensual prenda a su vista lujuriosa. Sus ojos escrutiñadores y deseándola le provocaban una inmensa lujuria que no podía exteriorizar más que con vergüenza y sus piernas temblando suavemente.

El mago de hielo alzo su otra mano tomándola del mentón usando de nuevo esa brusquedad y falta de tacto que a ella comenzaba a gustarle, se miraron a los ojos por una décima de segundo ambos pares de ojos con tonalidades oscuras se encontraron y algo se desato dentro de ellos. Los labios de la chica se lanzaron sobre los de él, se sobresaltó el joven pero le contesto de vuelta. Su mano le apretó más la muñeca mientras su opuesta bajaba de su mentón a su cuello sujetándola sin fuerza, la pasión en su beso se incrementaba y en menos tiempo del que tardo en empezar la lengua del chico buscaba salir de su propia área hiendo a la boca ajena.

Un salvaje beso francés comenzó entre ambos, la sorpresa del joven por la fogosidad de su pareja fue opacada por la cercanía y el placer que le provocaba tenerla en sus manos. Lentamente ella retrocedió medio paso, él lo avanzo empujándola con fuerza. Su pecho, que ya estaba desnudo, chocaba contra los de ella sintiendo la suavidad de estos solo cubiertos por la prenda. Llegaron a un sofá y el la empujo con algo de torpeza generando que la joven callera sobre el sillón para tres personas, su mano sujeta por él fue liberada y ella la uso para amortiguar la caída, su otra mano se alzó por sobre su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos suavemente.

Jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba, ambos trataron de recuperar el aire tras esa pasional acción, el chico se acomodó entre las piernas de ella quedando su cuerpo perfectamente acomodado casi como si fuesen hechos el uno para el otro. El agacho su cuerpo recargando sus palmas en los costados de ella apoyándose en el sofá, sin demora sus labios se abalanzaron sobre el cuello expuesto de la peli azul que jadeo al instante.

Besos fríos, todo en Gray era frio pero sus labios lo eran más. Lejos de disgustarle la joven Juvia lo disfrutaba como el más grande los placeres, y era quizás por el amor que le tenía pero ella disfrutaba mucho más esos salvajes y fríos labios de lo que podría disfrutar los de cualquier humano corriente, si, ella era adicta al frio. Pero no a cualquiera, no un frio que cualquier mago de hielo pudiera darle…solo al frio de su amado, de su único y verdadero amor que en estos momentos le haría suya, quizás de la manera más sucia y pecaminosa pero eso no le importaba, solo jadeo su nombre más alto deseando complacerlo.

-G… ¡Gray! Oh ¡Gray!

Ella jadeo por todo lo alto, su vergüenza la hacía cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras sin darse cuenta le había llamado solo por su nombre, el chico se detuvo, un extraño escalofrió de placer le recorrió al escucharla llamarle solo por su nombre sin ningún apelativo meloso ni nada por el estilo, pero sobre todo le llamo la atención, y le encanto, el tono de deleite con el que lo decía.

-Me gusta cómo suena—Dijo el chico en un sensual susurro mientras subía un poco su rostro acercándolo al oído de ella sacando su lengua para dar una suave lamida al lóbulo de la misma haciendo que la chica liberara su nombre en otro jadeo—_Si, me gusta oírte gemir mi nombre…no te detengas…_

Ella quito su mano de su rostro y la visión que le otorgo dejo a Gray congelado, ella estaba llorando. Rápidamente cubrió su rostro de nuevo tratando vanamente que él no viera sus lágrimas pero era ya tarde para eso. Se detuvo por completo y tardo un poco en formular palabras.

-Juvia…

-¡No! Deme un momento Gray-Sama—Ella tomo aire en un jadeo ahogado, ya no de placer si no por su llanto que hizo al que estaba sobre ella sentirse como un maldito—Solo….continua, por favor—Su voz se estaba quebrando—No te detengas, ¿Es lo que deseas? Deseas el cuerpo de Juvia y Juvia desea el tuyo…

-Juvia ¡No puedo hacer esto!—Se dijo algo tarde, pero cuando se quiso separar ella le detuvo abrazándose contra su pecho desnudo, ocultando su rostro de su vista con la mirada gacha.

-Gray-Sama…Juvia sabe lo que significa esto…Juvia sabe que quizás pensaras que es una puta, que pensaras que es una cualquiera—Su voz se quebró más, comenzando a sollozar fuertemente al tiempo que el mago de hielo quería solo arrancarse la cabeza a sí mismo—Pero…Juvia quiere sentirte, quiere tenerte…Juvia quiere que le hagas el amor, sentirse mujer con el único hombre que Juvia a amado—Sintió sus tibias lagrimas ser derramadas en su pecho mientras se sentía el mayor idiota del mundo—Por favor…Juvia no llorara, pero por favor… finge, finge que amas a Juvia aunque ambos sepamos que es mentira…Finge que Juvia es única para ti aunque ambos sepamos que tendrás otras…Finge por Juvia esta noche y luego puedes dejarla….

El silencio se hizo, solo los sollozos de la chica se escuchaban mientras ella no se permitía que el escapara de sus brazos. Una ola de culpa y auto desprecio invadió al de cabello negro ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho? Jugo con sus sentimientos como el más maldito de los bastardos, se comportó como todo un cretino por un simple y egoísta deseo. Cada palabra que ella dijo fue como una salvaje puñalada en su pecho. Trago saliva como pudo y frunció el ceño con determinación, no dejaría que esto acabara así.

-Oí, oí…no seas tonta—Dijo de golpe, su tono hosco de siempre sorprendió a la maga de agua—No eres una puta ni nada por el estilo…¡Y ni se te ocurra decirlo!—Bramo furioso mientras la forzaba a soltarle para mirarla a los ojos, ella cayo recostada sobre el sofá mientras él se acercaba para mirarla a los ojos, sus ojos aún tenían algunas lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el coraje pero sus pupilas le miraban directamente con ese bello azul oscuro.

-Gray…Sama…-Susurro un poco sorprendida por las palabras tan violentas del chico.

-Si te elegí para esto no es para tener mil parejas, no busco putas ni nada por el estilo que para eso tengo dinero y no me andaría con cosas—Dijo con fastidio mientras fruncía los labios en su puchero infantil—Si te elegí…. —Trato saliva pesadamente—Es porque me pareces muy bonita, inteligente y una gran maga…pero sobre todo, porque creo que vales la pena para ser mi primera vez ¡¿Ok?!—Y listo, el poderoso Gray Fullbuster le había confesado a alguien que en efecto era un virgen de dieciocho años, los ojos de Juvia se abrieron tanto que sus globos oculares casi saltan de sus cuencas.

-Gray-Sama… ¿Es puro como Juvia?—Su tono de sorpresa más que de burla sorprendió al chico que esperaba risas o algo parecido, aparentemente él no se daba cuenta que a las mujeres no les parecía malo ser virgen a su edad como seria para los chicos.

-No digas puro, pero si nunca he tenido sexo y de pronto me dije ¡Ey! ¡Hay que hacerlo! Eligiere a Juvia porque está más buena que el pan recién horneado y—

El chico se quedó callado mientras no se dignaba a verla, la chica había puesto una mirada que prácticamente era una copia del gesto que el gato azul de Natsu solía hacer cuando se burlaba de la gente, ¿A dónde se había ido el llanto de hace cuarenta segundos?

-¿A Gray-Sama le gusta el cuerpo de Juvia?—Pregunto la chica en tono pícaro mientras ponía sus manos bajo sus senos apretándolos suavemente haciendo que estos casi se botaran del sujetador y a la ves los ojos de Gray casi botan de su lugar.

-¡No hagas eso!—Le dijo algo apenado pero sin dejar de mirar—Y si, estas más buena que todas las del Gremio—Le dijo desviando la mirada dejando lucir su lado chico Tsundere-Ya te lo dije, no puedo prometerte amor o algo parecido… pero si te prometo que serás la única, solo contigo lo hare

Los ojos de Juvia brillaron con amor y devoción ante esas palabras, rápidamente le abrazo con cariño restregando su rostro contra el pecho bien formado del chico mientras él le decía que se detuviera.

-Juvia acepta…-susurro ella contra su pecho, el chico sonrió levemente y se decidió a darle un pequeño momento cursi y la abrazo por igual. Ella se quedó contra el aspirando suavemente la masculina esencia que el despedía, al tiempo que Gray hacia lo mismo y se preguntaba si ella se había echado perfume o si es que olía así de delicioso siempre.

Después de medio minuto en esa posición se separaron suavemente observándose de nuevo a los ojos, la pasión de hacía poco seguía vigente y en cierta medida había aumentado debido a las palabras que se acababan de dedicar. Ella tomo la iniciativa de nuevo y se acercó a los labios del chico besándolo nuevamente, un beso de comienzo ligero y hasta cierto punto tierno pero que evoluciono rápidamente como un pequeño Charmander a un feroz Charizard. Sus lenguas buscaron encontrarse de nuevo, esta vez sin las restricciones que eran la culpa o la vergüenza dejando paso solo a la lujuria y la pasión que ya se dejaban sentir sin restricciones.

-Juvia…-Jadeo el chico cuando el beso se rompió mientras la muchacha se decidía a complacerlo tanto como el a ella y se lanzó contra su cuello. Su boca fue feroz y hambrienta dando sendos beso a la piel de hielo del mago que jadeo de placer y se sorprendió de la debilidad que representaba esa parte de el-Ah…Juvia-Gimió suavemente su nombre de la manera más erótica que pudo mientras la chica casi se ponía a llorar de orgullo al estar doblegando al poderoso Gray Fullbuster con simples besos y suaves succiones a su cuello. La mano de ella comenzó a bajar acariciando sus bien formados pectorales mientras el chico no se quedaba atrás y como todo buen primerizo se lanzó rápidamente a tomarle un seno con una mano estrujándolo fuertemente, ella gimió contra su piel, su brusquedad había vuelto pero la hacían sentir mejor que nunca, ella mordió su cuello suavemente dejando ligeras marcas rojizas.

El chico no dio tregua, se separó poco de ella para parar sus besos mirándola con lujuria y comenzó a besar su cuello ahora el, ella alzo el mentón dejándole tanto espacio como deseara y necesitara. Los labios fríos del muchacho bajaron rápidamente por ella llegando a la piel de sus senos que no le cubría el sensual prenda que ella le había modelado, rápidamente tomo un borde con sus dientes y dio un fuerte tirón arrancándola sin importarle cuan costosa fuera, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el chico escupía una pieza de tela viéndola con los ojos más lujuriosos que la chica hubiera visto en su vida.

-Te lo dije… ¡A mordidas!—Dijo de golpe antes de besarla de nuevo, ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar antes de devolverle el beso, la mano derecha de él la uso para apoyarse en el sofá y no aplastarla, pero la otra tomo uno de sus bien dotados senos y lo apretó, jugueteando con él, su palma estaba fría lo que hizo que los pezones de la chica se irguieran de golpe, el corto el beso y noto este hecho mientras con sus dedos jugueteaba con el sonriendo malicioso—Neh…Juvia, que rápido te he hecho excitar—Dijo malicioso y juguetón mientras la chica se cubría el rostro sonrojada.

-¡No diga cosas sucias Gray-Sama!—Dijo ella con vergüenza antes de soltar un jadeo de placer por sus caricias, él se acomodó bien sobre ella y le tomo el otro seno como había hecho con el primero estrujándolos juntos.

-Valla, nunca me di cuenta pero tienes unos senos realmente suaves—Dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo mientras la chica echaba humo por las orejas, el apretó ambos sacándole otro gemido y luego acerco su boca al derecho dándole una larga lamida a su pezón generando que Juvia se mordiera el labio tratando de contener el placer que su fría lengua le provocaba.

-Gr…Gray-Sama…Estas haciendo a Juvia hacer sonidos sucios—Susurro ella, en un jadeo tan sensual que Gray se sonrojo por igual ¿Cómo hacia ella para prenderlo tanto? El continúo con lo que hacía, alternando de vez en cuando el pezón al que atendía escuchando la suave y deliciosa sinfonía de gemidos que la chica hacia antes sus bien dadas atenciones. Cuando sintió que era suficiente juego previo se detuvo dejando a la joven con ansia de más, ella jadeo mirándolo con duda y puso una fina y sensual sonrisa.

-Sigamos…-Susurro tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible, aunque por dentro estaba bastante ansioso y nervioso ya que no quería arruinar su primera ves… de ella, la suya si se arruinaba y se le caía el pene sería un digno castigo por haber hecho llorar a Juvia momentos atrás. La chica asintió sonrojándose más mientras lentamente abría un poco más sus piernas y desviaba su mirada no queriendo tener contacto visual con él, lentamente el acaricio sus caderas mientras agachaba su cabeza dejando un suave beso en su vientre que la hizo estremecer. Sus manos tomaron lentamente los bordes de sus bragas comenzando a moverlas de su lugar, ella fue cerrando las piernas conforme la prenda se deslizaba sobre sus piernas y al final él la había sacado y la dejo de lado, la miro y sonrió suavemente.

-Juvia tiene vergüenza…

Su susurro lleno de inocencia y vergüenza casi hacen al mago salir de su rol de chico rudo y besarla por lo tierna que le había parecido. El la beso suavemente en la mejilla acercándose a su oído.

-Entonces mira abajo…estamos en igualdad de condiciones…

La chica se congelo al instante y sus ojos fueron había abajo con un gesto algo lujurioso notando que Gray ya no llevaba nada debajo ¡¿Cómo fue que eso paso?! ¿Cuándo? ¡Gray se desvistió sin que ella se diera cuenta! Sus inocentes ojos vieron ese miembro que, para desgracia de muchos, ya había visto en ocasiones anteriores. Mas esta vez no era como las otras, ahora se encontraba endurecido y alzado, la chica suspiro fuertemente viéndolo y le miro a los ojos.

-Usted es muy grande Gray-Sama….No cabra dentro de Juvia….

Y con esto, damas y caballeros el satélite Ego de Gray a alcanzado la mayor orbita jamás alcanzada en toda su vida. El rostro de orgullo y prepotencia del muchacho subieron a niveles estratosféricos mientras le tomaba una mano y se acomodaba bien entre sus piernas.

-No te preocupes, lograremos que quepa—Dijo arrogante mientras su ego seguía perfectamente elevado por semejante declaración de la chica, esto le duraría toda la vida y quizás parte de su reencarnación próxima. Lentamente movió su pelvis acercando su intimidada la de la chica, ambos tragaron saliva estando nerviosos por este momento tan importante y culmine en sus vidas.

-Sea amable…-Fue lo único que ella susurro, él se acercó a ella y la miro a los ojos antes de besarla nuevamente, sus labios se encontraron en el primer beso que no se volvió francés en cuarenta segundos, si no que era un beso lento y un tanto tierno. Lentamente el comenzó a invadirla, su miembro se abrió paso en la estrecha cavidad de la chica que por un momento sintió placer antes de sentir la barrera que le hacía al chico saber que ella era virgen, un suave movimiento termino con esto, ella abrió sus ojos mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, el dejo su miembro dentro de ella y la miro a los ojos acariciando sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, yo no—

-No es eso…-Ella sollozo suavemente y le sonrió, le sonrió de la manera más hermosa y perfecta que el jamás hubiera podido imaginar—Es felicidad…Juvia está feliz, su primera ves ha sido con Gray-Sama…yo en verdad lo amo Gray-Sama y estoy orgullosa de ser su primera mujer

No supo que responderle, esa sonrisa tan perfecta, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando por su acelerada respiración y su cabello despeinad por los pasionales actos le hacían lucir más que hermosa. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió suavemente antes de besarla de nuevo, las palabras sobrarían en esa situación. Sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente mientras el discípulo de Url comenzaba a mover su pelvis lentamente, el dolor desapareció de ella y fue reemplazado por el mayor placer que hubiese sentido, por igual el chico se sintió en el paraíso en ese momento y se preguntó cómo teniendo a Juvia tanto tiempo cerca nunca se le ocurrió hacer eso antes.

Los fuertes movimientos del dueño del Ice Maker se volvían cada vez más rápidos, la chica se sujetó a él para ayudarle con el movimiento dispuesta a hacerlo disfrutar tanto como el como el a ella. Los minutos volaron y los movimientos no pararon, intercambiaban besos ocasionales pero lo que nunca se detuvo fueron los salvajes gemidos pasionales, sus nombres se pronunciaron una y otra vez. El mago de hielo se detuvo un instante recordando el preservativo y se maldijo por tonto.

-Espera, debo ponerme el condón—Dijo el torpemente pues debía de habérselo puesto desde un principio, pero cuando el hizo el movimiento para querer separarse de ella, la chica se montó sobre el quedando el mago sentado con la sensual chica sentada sobre su regazo y negándose a dejar su miembro salir de ella.

-No, no….Gray-Sama—Susurro ella con un tono endiabladamente sensual, el chico se estremeció ¿Y eso?—Juvia no piensa dejarlo ir…Olvídese de esos tontos pedazos de plástico, Juvia ya se encargó de que todo sea seguro…-El chico maldijo su suerte ya que ahora resultaba que toda su odisea por comprar esos condones de mala monta no sirvió de nada, pero dejo su enojo de lado por lo que la chica susurro después—Juvia quiere…Que Gray-Sama termine dentro de ella tanto como desee…_Haga a Juvia suya…Gray-Sama…_

El susurro de Juvia fue en extremo sensual, un escalofrió lo recorrió y el chico la abrazo de las caderas antes de comenzar a moverse, sus manos la sujetaron firme y ayudaron al movimiento en suaves círculos la joven por su parte aprovechaba la cómoda posición que tenía para mover su pelvis de arriba hacia abajo para así sentirse en el feroz vaivén que ambos tenían. Los gemidos y jadeos invadieron la habitación de nuevo, ambos jadearon el nombre opuesto antes que él la tomara del rostro por la fuerza y la forzara a besarlo en otro ansioso beso francés lleno de la lujuria que ambos estaban por liberar en un explosivo orgasmo.

Ambos lo sintieron, un fuerte cosquilleo en el vientre de la chica y un gran placer en el miembro del joven daban la señal que el clímax estaba próximo, Gray se levantó cargándola en el aire apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras ella jadeaba casi a gritos y el chico soltaba roncos gemidos de placer sintiéndose en el borde de la locura.

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, un fuerte y placentero orgasmo les invadió a ambos siendo este como ningún otro que se hubieran provocado por mano propia, el cayo al sofá con ella en sus brazos, ambos volvieron a besarse mientras los espasmos post-orgasmo pasaban en los cuerpos de ambos.

-Gray-Sama…eso ha sido fabuloso…-La voz jadeante de la joven de cabellos azules hizo a su amante sonreír.

-Ciertamente…fue increíble, Juvia—Alzo su mano suavemente acariciándole la mejilla sonriéndole—Solo un detalle…—Susurro haciendo que ella le mirara atentamente—No es suficiente aun…-Dijo el con un tono enteramente lujurioso, ella se sonrojo pero le sonrió antes de besarlo de nueva cuenta susurrando "Gray-Sama" antes del rose de labios.

Así, ambos continuaron toda la noche y no se detuvieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada…sin saber que esto que comenzaba como una simple aventura por placer, evolucionaria en algo más…

_**Nos vemos luego ¬3¬**_

_**Reviews son amor 3 ¬3¬**_


	5. Sex friends, THIS ROCKS!

**Gracias a todos los que disfrutan de esta historia, aprovechando el momento agradezco a mis más fieles Fans (¿?) Lebyrinth y rita uchiha namikaze que a pesar de ser menores de edad leen estas historias perversas (Un par de Erzas amantes del Ecchi sin duda alguna) y a una muchacha que hice llorar porque bueno, soy la fucking hostia. **

**Pero bueno, sigamos con esta pervertida historia que si creían que perder la virginidad seria lo único gracioso… están muy pero muy mal.**

**Capítulo 4: Amigos con derechos ¡Es la hostia! **

Una mágica noche había sido esa, los pasionales besos y los gemidos no se detuvieron ni por un segundo, sin pensarlo para ambos las horas corrieron y el amanecer llego. El mago de hielo se quedó abrazado de la chica quedando sus cuerpos desnudos solo cubiertos por sus propios brazos, rendidos y sin fuerza cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo en ese mismo sofá que había sido único testigo de sus pasionales arrebatos.

La mañana llego, casi medio día paso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y no fue hasta que la maga de agua abrió sus ojos notando el astro sol en todo lo alto del cielo, ella sujeto su cabeza levemente desorientada después de lo sucedido y tras ver al que ahora era su amante abrazándola recordó todo: sonrió, acaricio su mejilla suavemente y le dejo un tierno beso a los labios.

-Gracias Gray-Sama…-Susurro ella, solo para sí, no era necesario que el escuchara puesto que se sentía única y especial con él, sabiendo que aunque el dijera que no había sentimientos de por medio ambos eran algo, quizás no una pareja, pero a final de cuentas eran algo especial y único, él era solo de ella.

Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento y se levantó buscando los restos de su ropa, sus prendas íntimas quedaron destruidas a excepción de sus bragas. Ella las tomo bastante sonrojada mientras veía los restos de su sujetador en una esquina y no podía evitar recordar a Gray vuelto una bestia hambrienta de placer, sujeto su rostro negando fuertemente pues no podía distraerse con esas ideas, debía ir al Gremio y reportarse para trabajar. Conforme se terminó de vestir camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de siquiera salir de la sala una voz la hizo frenar en seco.

-Oí, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La chica se giró de golpe para verlo, el desnudista de Fairy Tail estaba ya sentado en el sofá acariciándose la cabeza y acomodando su revuelto cabello negro. Ella se sonrojo pues él seguía desnudo, aunque no era que no disfrutara de la buena vista.

-Pues…Juvia debe ir al Gremio, debe reportarse para trabajar y…y…—Sus palabras perdían fuerza mientras veía al mago de hielo levantarse de su lugar con esa fiel "espada de hielo" colgando entre sus piernas, ella se le quedo viendo embelesada mientras él sonreía arrogante.

-Mi cabeza está arriba—Dijo burlón mientras ella se cubría los ojos enrojecida ¿Cuándo fue que ella se había vuelto tan tímida? ¿Qué había pasado con esa chica salvaje que le monto como un animal salvaje la noche pasada?—Vamos—Le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la puerta de la casa, la chica le miro confusa.

-¿A dónde va Gray-Sama?

El mago se giró hacia ella mientras notaba como ella ahora le miraba el trasero con ojos que solo gritaban cuanto deseaba tocarlo, él sonrió aún más arrogante si era posible.

-No voy, vamos—corrigió a la chica—Ven, sudamos mucho anoche… hay que ducharnos—Dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo, ella se quedó quieta un segundo con el rostro en blanco antes que su nariz se volviera un volcán de sangre—Apresúrate, nunca pido mucha agua caliente así que apúrate—Dijo con sorna, aunque no podía sentirse si no orgulloso de como la chica se volvía loca por él.

La de cabellos azules tardo un minuto en tomar compostura y se dirigió hacia el baño, en el camino dejo caer su vestido y sus bragas le siguieron quedando solo en esas finas y largas medias que la noche anterior habían hecho a Gray babear como un perro observando un buen pedazo de carne. Ella sonrió maliciosa, no iba a permitir que el tuviera toda la diversión, lentamente se metió al cuarto de baños y camino hacia el con sus sensuales caderas moviéndose un tanto exageradas en cada contoneo el chico la observo deleitándose con la figura de diosa que ella poseía. Sin más se metió a la regadera con todo y las medias.

-Oh, Juvia es tan torpe… -Ella se giró hacia el observándole a los ojos y alzo una de sus largas y sensuales piernas—Gray-Sama ¿Ayudaría a Juvia a quitarse estas?—Dijo con un tono casi inocente, la miro y mentalmente la maldijo por hacerle semejante cosa, le sonrió torcidamente y se agacho suavemente tomando su suave piel del muslo acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos antes de tomar el borde elástico de la media y lentamente jalarlo hacia abajo comenzando a retirarla, la miro en todo momento maldiciéndola mentalmente aún más pues sabía que solo le provocaba a sabiendas que la suavidad de su piel era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Alza la otra—Dijo lo más calmado que podía, aunque una gran parte de su cerebro le ordenaba empotrarla a la pared y hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta que la pared se destruyera. Ella le sonrió de la misma forma que antes y bajo la pierna ya desnuda alzando la otra, el repitió el proceso pero no soltó su pierna al final agacho su mirada y dio un suave beso a su rodilla subiendo lentamente entre besos por su muslo, a su vientre, ella suspiro.

-Gray-Sama…-Suspiro suavemente en el momento que el alcanzo la parte alta de su vientre y sus besos subían con claro destino, el entro en la ducha por igual cerrando la cortina tras de sí. Repartió un par de besos en sus senos antes de subir directo a sus labios ignorando su cuello, el beso inicio salvaje y sin tapujos. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse en esa pasional danza que ya habían tenido múltiples veces hacía ya varias horas. Ella movió una mano junto a los cuerpos de ambos tomando una de las perillas y girándola rápidamente: Agua fría.

Un pequeño jadeo escapo de ambos, el chico rio y ella le siguió en el acto antes de volver a besarse el frio extrañamente le excito aún más y sin perder más tiempo Gray bajo sus manos tomando sus bien formados muslos cargándola y enredando las piernas de la maga de agua en su cintura para tenerla en un ángulo "propicio" para lo que venía. Ella jadeo a su oído y le pidió que la hiciera suya, él ni lento ni perezoso la penetro fuertemente, ella gimió por todo lo alto.

-Ah, ¡Gray-Sama!—Jadeo a su oído de nuevo—Juvia ama…que seas rudo con Juvia—Un sensual gemido acompañado de estas palabras hicieron las revoluciones del mago de hielo ir a mil por hora y sin más siguió su plan original y la pego contra los fríos azulejos de la pared comenzando a mover su pelvis contra ella en un brusco vaivén que les arrancaba gemidos de placer a ambos, el agua fría recorriendo sus cuerpos aumentaba la excitación lejos de reducirla sintiéndose en su elemento ambos.

Los movimientos se hacían más fuertes pero el goce hacia lo mismo, ella tomo los cabellos del chico jalándolos suavemente debido al placer que sentía, pero el lejos de enojarse solo soltó otro ronco gemido besando su cuello como un hombre condenado buscando comer su ultima cena, todo en ella era delicioso, perfecto, _adictivo…._

Los minutos volaron y en nada ambos estaban envueltos en otro salvaje clímax como los muchos que habían tenido la noche anterior. Tras un minuto de calma el salió de ella sintiéndose satisfecho por ese pequeño "juego matutino".

-Esta si es forma de levantarme, creo que deberíamos hacerlo diario—Dijo el chico sonriendo malicioso mientras tomaba algo de shampoo.

-Juvia cree lo mismo…Gray-Sama—la chica sonrió sensual haciendo al mago de hielo sonrojar levemente, él se dio la vuelta para continuar enjabonándose y no caer en la tentación de volver a hacerlo pues aunque era fabulosa la idea de estar allí todo el día haciéndolo como conejos, las paletas de hielo no se pagaban solas y había que trabajar. Sus pensamientos sobre un aburrido día en Fairy Tail fueron cortados cunado sintió dos hermosos bultos de sensualidad frotar su espalda baja.

-Oí…. ¿Qué carajo?—Trato de girarse pero la chica lo empujo contra el azulejo y se acercó a su oído por detrás lamiendo su lóbulo haciendo al chico estremecer.

-Gray-Sama…Juvia tallara su espalda…-Le susurro mientras seguía moviéndose, sus senos llenos de jabón se restregaban en su espalda alta y baja llenándola del espumoso liquido mientras Gray no sabía si gemir como puta o maldecirla por todo lo alto, así que hizo ambos.

-Joder Juvia, ¡No hagas eso!—Dijo bastante abochornado ya que soltó un gemido no tan ronco pero de muestra clara de placer.

-¿Gray-Sama no lo disfruta?—Dijo ella apegándose más al cuerpo del hombre mientras sus delicadas manos le acariciaban la cadera buscando ir más abajo a acariciar al "Pequeño-No tan pequeño-Gray"

-Tenemos que ir al Gremio ¡Córtalo ya!—Dijo con la poca cordura que le quedaba pues estaba a otro toqueteo de hacer realidad su idea de quedarse todo el día a hacerlo como liebres en celo.

-Bien—Dijo ella de golpe y sumisamente se alejó del chico.

-¿Uh?—Él se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue, se dio la vuelta y la chica le miraba a los ojos, sus senos aun llenos de jabón ofrecían la más erótica de las vistas.

-Juvia hará lo que usted pida….porque Juvia es ahora su sumisa, Juvia hará lo que Gray-Sama pida, sin importar cuan sucio sea—Dijo ella en perfecta devoción, sabiendo que eso tentaría más al alumno de Url, él se quedó estático, abrió la boca, trato de hablar pero palabras no brotaron, cerro la boca, sus orejas se pusieron totalmente rojas.

-Salte….te veo en el Gremio—Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, maldiciendo aún más mentalmente a su amante.

-Si, como ordene… Amo Gray-Sama—Dijo ella endiabladamente sensual antes de salir agitando sus bien dotadas caderas de nuevo presumiéndole su lindo trasero el chico dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo.

-Me las vas a pagar…. —susurro para si en el momento que ella dejo el cuarto de baños, apretó el jabón fuertemente al punto que este resbalo de su mano y fue a darle directo en el ojo-**¡Hijo de puta!**

**Nos vemos luego Ecchis ¬w¬**


	6. Just in private, you are mine

**Solo un Review…no me aman D: Pero no importa, seguiré por amor al arte (?)**

**Capítulo 6: Actúa frente al mundo.**

Después de una larga ducha fría, y de atenderse a sí mismo a pesar de que supuestamente por tener una amiga con derechos eso no era necesario, el mago de hielo del poderoso Fairy Tail salió de su casa vestido con solo una camiseta negra un tanto ajustada y su pantalón café. Era un día muy soleado y eso le tocaba las pelotas casi tanto como Natsu lo hacía con sus estupideces.

-Odio el calor—maldijo el chico mientras caminaba bajo el abrazador sol, eran casi las tres de la tarde por lo que el astro rey estaba en toda su caliente prepotencia cosiéndole la piel al chico que a los pocos minutos de caminar hacia el Gremio sudaba como un vil cerdo.

Llego a ese que era su segundo hogar y paso por la puerta despreocupadamente, dentro noto como Wakaba y su fiel amigo estaban abanicándose fuertemente murmurando lo molesto que era el calor, del otro lado Laxus bebía un gran tarro de cerveza y curiosamente no llevaba su capa en los hombros seguramente por el calor.

-Gray-Sama ¡Al fin llega!—Se escuchó una voz y el chico volteo de golpe, la maga de agua camino hacia el rápidamente y trato de abrazarlo más él no se movió como siempre y ella le abrazo por el brazo derecho pegando sus senos a él.

-Eh…si—dijo únicamente sintiendo esas lindas bellezas restregare contra él, Natsu que estaba allí desde un rato se sorprendió por la actitud de su amigo-enemigo y sin invitación se acercó a hablarles.

-¿Estas bien paleta? ¿Y eso que no lanzas a Juvia lejos o algo? ¡Ya se te derritió el cerebro congelado!—Se burló el Slayer mientras el de cabello oscuro gruñía por su tontería zafándose de la joven.

-¡¿Quieres pelea vela apagada?!—Bramo de golpe mientras el de cabello rosa apretaba los puños alzándolos en seña de pelea.

-¡Te estoy esperando paleta derretida!—Dijo igual de agresivo antes de lanzarse a una pelea mutua que al principio comenzó como un uno contra uno pero que a los pocos minutos ya había absorbido a medio gremio que a pesar del calor nunca desaprovechaban la oportunidad para hacer un desastre.

En la barra del pequeño bar que tenían el maestro veía el espectáculo mientras se abanicaba suavemente, suspiro con fastidio por el calor más que por la pelea y se decidió a dejar que la pelea se resolviera por sí misma y no intervenir para evitar el calor.

-¡Usted puede Gray-Sama! ¡Juvia confía en usted!—Gritaba la joven que se nombraba a sí misma en cada oración, el mago de hielo la vio por unos segundos notando algo que no vio en un principio: Ella llevaba un cuello alto a pesar del calor. Un recuerdo llego a su mente, el recuerdo de sus salvajes besos devorando su cuello como si quisiera arrancarle la piel. Una ligera baba escapo e sus labios mientras la chica entrecerraba sus ojos de forma sensual moviendo su dedo "invitándolo" a ir con ella.

El alumno de Ul no tardo más que diez segundos en saltar para darle a Natsu una patada voladora y alejarlo de él lo suficiente para que el pudiera ir con Juvia. Al estar frente a ella pensó en la mejor solución para estar juntos y sonrió con malicia: Tenía un plan.

-Juvia, acompáñame a una misión—dijo como si nada, su tono de voz era el de siempre, tosco y algo grosero. Ella fingió, en parte, algo de sorpresa y felicidad exagerada mientras corazones volaban de sus alrededores en alegría.

-¡Claro que si Gray-Sama! ¡Juvia ira con usted a donde quiera!—Dijo ella en un tono de voz exagerado, mientras los del gremio no parecían notar nada fuera de lo usual, todo el plan de Gray iba a la perfección hasta que….

-¡¿Irán de misión?! ¡Yo los acompaño!—Se escuchó la voz del Slayer de fuego que sonrió abiertamente, la cara de Gray se dobló de enojo mientras veía al chico.

-Yo también los acompañare Gray, será bueno ir a dar una vuelta—dijo la poderosa Titania mientras sonreía al chico de hielo, este puso una sonrisa torcida tratando de no maldecir su suerte.

-Es que no es una misión difícil…no tienen que venir—decía Gray algo nervioso, Juvia por igual se sintió algo acongojada ante la idea que el par de magos les acompañaran, pero luego una idea más que diabólica curso por su mente.

-¡Claro que pueden venir! Natsu-San, Erza-San será una placer que vengan—dijo la chica sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que no esperaba que Juvia aceptara a otra mujer en el equipo—Así Gray-Sama estará menos ocupado ¡Y tendrá más tiempo para mí!—Y con eso, las dudas de la chica se disiparon, sonrió suavemente ante el cariño que la peli azul demostraba por el mago.

-¡Ya está dicho! ¿Cuándo nos vamos calzoncillosman?—Pregunto el hijo de Igneel ya "encendido" mientras su amigo felino aterrizaba en su hombro y le era explicada la situación.

-Ma…Mañana, en la mañana…-murmuro por lo bajo el hombre mientras fulminaba a Juvia con la mirada pero ella solo le sonreía dulcemente. Se estaba buscando problemas con él y no le gustaría lo que encontraría…

-Perfecto, Natsu prepara tus cosas y nos veremos aquí a las ocho de la mañana—de pronto la maga de re-equipación se volvió la líder de la misión a pesar de no saber lo mínimo de ella. El Slayer asintió apretando sus puños sonriendo y salió de allí hiendo a buscar sus cosas, la mujer por igual se alejó dejando al dúo de magos centrales de esta historia solos. El la miro de reojo como diciéndole que le siguiera y salió de la sala principal hiendo hacia la enfermería, ella le siguió con su aire de acosadora usual para no levantar sospechas y nada pareció notar nada raro…excepto una mujer que les miro sospechosamente todo el tiempo.

En el momento que la chica entro a la enfermería el cerro la puerta de un feroz azote, ella se giró y sin miedo le miro a los ojos.

-¿Me dices que mierda fue eso?—Se quejó el de golpe.

-Juvia no sabe de qué habla Gray-Sama…

-¡Sabes bien de que hablo!—Grito el furioso mientras caminaba dentro tirando su trasero sobre una de las camas, ella le miro apretando suavemente las piernas y juntando sus manos sobre su vientre. El suspiro pesadamente, no quería gritarle pero ciertamente se enojó.

-Es solo…-Dijo quedamente, pero no continúo hablando.

-¿Es solo que?—dijo el impacientándose.

De golpe el vestido de la chica cayo, el abrió los ojos fuertemente dejándolos como platos mientras su boca se hacía chiquita de la impresión. Debajo ella solo llevaba las mismas prendas íntimas de la noche anterior y sin sujetador pues él lo había destruido. Camino hacia él y se tiro sobre sus piernas haciéndole algo de presión en su "bulto" que no tardo en comenzar a reaccionar.

-Juvia…Juvia lo desea a todo momento Gray-Sama…-susurro en un jadeo a su oído—Pero Juvia no quiere manchar su reputación…Juvia es su amante secreta, nadie debe saberlo…sospecharían si nos fuéramos juntos…además, será divertido hacerlo sin que nos vean—su voz picante y juguetona le saco un ligero jadeo al chico que se compuso rápidamente y la acaricio de las caderas apegándola a él.

-Quizás tengas razón…. —susurro apegando sus labios al cuello de la joven notando las marcas rojas que quería ocultar con el cuello apretado de su vestido ¿Cuándo fue que la beso y mordió tanto? No recordaba la mitad de esos besos. Sonrió. Sí que era un cachondo cuando se lo proponía y ese cuello lleno de marcas de pasión era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Juvia solo quiere complacerte…_Gray_…. —Y listo, con eso el cohete Gray Fullbuster estaba armado y listo para el despegue. Ella sintió ese bulto crecer un poco más y jadeo un tanto bajo para que solo él le escuchara puesto que no deseaba nadie fuera a interrumpirlos.

El de golpe detuvo sus besos sorprendiendo a la chica, el la tomo del cuello con una sola mano sorprendiéndola aún más mientras sus ojos fríos y sensuales le causaron un fuerte sonrojo. Su dedo índice acaricio la piel enrojecida de la joven y abrió sus finos labios.

-No vuelvas…a llamarme Gray—susurro con un tono tanto frio como cargado de sensualidad—Para ti soy…. —Su mano bajo desabrochando su pantalón y en un parpadeo su miembro ya estaba fuera.

-G…Gray-Sama…. —susurro ella un tanto extasiada de tener al mago de hielo tan dominante bajo ella.

-Repítelo…-Le ordeno abiertamente mientras con ambas manos le arrancaba la prenda íntima a la chica que soltó un gemido que apenas logro contener mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Gray-Sama…-Repitió aún más extasiada mientras se apega a él, sus senos desnudos chocaron contra la camiseta del chico, la textura de la prenda sobre sus pezones levemente endurecidos le causaron una ligera descarga de placer. La mano en su cuello se apretó suavemente dejando a la chica sin aire por un segundo.

-No pares…quiero oírte gritarlo—Dijo el justo antes de mover su pelvis hacia arriba, su miembro entro en ella con algo de brusquedad y a pesar de su excitación su sexo no estaba suficientemente humedecido para aceptarle, ella abrió sus ojos y antes que el grito de dolor y gozo escapara de ella el la beso en un pasional y salvaje juego de lenguas. Ella gemía y casi gritaba contra sus labios mientras el comenzaba a moverse fuertemente de arriba hacia abajo, su sexo se adaptó rápidamente al intruso y el doloroso placer fue remplazado por solo placer, se separó y mordió la piel del cuello del mago fuertemente que soltó un jadeo casi incontenible pero apenas audible.

Los cuerpos de ambos giraron de golpe para que ella quedara bajo el, la espalda de la chica quedo en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos, ella le miro como nunca lo había hecho, su rostro algo enrojecido por el esfuerzo y el placer, sus labios separados y jadeantes, su cabello aún más desarreglado de lo usual. El hizo lo mismo, la joven jadeante bajo él se veía mucho más que hermosa, su piel descubierta a sus lascivos ojos, sus ojos mirándole con devoción y amor que él se empeñaba a negar y sobre todo, esos labios carnosos y sensuales de los que él no se cansaba de hacer gemir su nombre.

Apoyo sus manos a los costados de ella, sobre la cama, y comenzó a moverse nuevamente la fuerza del vaivén aumento un poco gracias a la mas cómoda posición. Se besaron de nuevo para evitar que sus gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer atrajeran la atención de alguien, ella le miro a los ojos cortando el beso.

-Gr...Gray-Sama….—susurro ella diciéndole con la mirada que estaba al borde del éxtasis, él le tomo un seno con una mano apoyándose solo en la derecha haciendo gala de su gran fuerza apretándolo deleitándose de su suavidad mientras ella se sentía al borde de tocar los cielos con la mano.

-Juvia…-jadeo el apenas audiblemente y sin previo aviso libero todo dentro de ella, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un jadeo que fue audible por una milésima de segundo ya que fue tapado por los labios del chico, el sentirlo llegar dentro de ella le provoco la misma reacción terminando en un estruendoso orgasmo. Ambos se continuaron besando, sus lenguas lamiéndose era de las mejores sensaciones que ambos podían tener en sus vidas y no querían detenerse, lentamente se separaron viéndose a los ojos.

-Ju…Juvia disfruta mucho esto…-Susurro con sus mejillas fuertemente enrojecidas, allí estaba de nuevo la Juvia tímida y adorable que también le gustaba al mago ¿Qué esta chica era bipolar o algo parecido? El sonrió arrogante moviéndose levemente para salir de ella, el sexo de la chica estaba algo dilatado por la constante acción y fuertemente enrojecido por el placer. Ella soltó un ligero gemido de protesta ante el abandono de su intimidad.

-Lo sé, soy asombroso—dijo arrogante, pues para haber sido un virgen hasta el día anterior ahora hacia a una mujer gemir como loca y tener orgasmos estruendosos, se sentía el rey del mundo en muchos aspectos se giró para levantarse pero un par de manos le rodearon por las caderas abrazándole la chica.

-Gray-Sama…-Susurro a su oído chupando su lóbulo suavemente, el sonrió e hizo su cabeza de lado dándole acceso a su cuello pues el por igual disfrutaba esos besos al cuello.

-Dime…-Susurro para ella mientras sus manos tomaban las de ella guiándola lentamente hacia su parte privada pues como todo hombre la idea de ser masturbado por una bella mujer siempre le atrajo, ella tomo su miembro con ambas manos apretándolo suavemente y siguió acariciándolo.

-Juvia no está satisfecha aun…-susurro ella apretando un poco más la virilidad del chico mientras succionaba más su lóbulo bajando a su cuello después dándole ligeras mordidas a su piel pálida, el suspiro.

-Entonces no tengo más opción…Ice Maker: Wall—Dijo juntando sus propias manos haciendo que una pared de hielo bloqueara la puerta, ella miro esto y rio suavemente dándole un ligero beso a donde había mordido previamente.

-Es incorregible…_Gray-Sama…._

**Nos vemos luego Mina-san ¬w¬6**


	7. Highway to hell

**Hola Mina-San, agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que están mostrando hacia mí y sobre todo a este hermoso (Y perverso) proyecto, estuve algo ocupado con otros proyectos en esta misma sección (Las y los invito cordialmente a leerlos si gustan ver en mi perfil) pero ya he retomado atención a esta historia.**

**Algunos agradecimientos en específico pero solo una aclaración a esa personita que puso "Linda" en uno de sus Reviews… *Se arranca la camisa mostrando su pecho de macho musculoso poderoso* ¡Soy chico! e_e**

**Prosigamos.**

**-Erza tenía un corderito- (Presente)**

_**-Erza tenía un corderito- (Flashback o palabra susurrada súper sexymente)**_

**Capítulo 7: Ssh que Erza no nos escuche.**

El movimiento del vehículo se sentía, pero no era todo los pasionales movimientos del par de amantes hacían la carrera moverse aún más de lo usual. Los jadeos de ambos eran contenidos por sus labios mientras sus sexos seguían fundiéndose uno con el otro volviéndolos un solo ser, las manos del mago de hielo tomaron a la joven del rostro acariciando sus pálidas mejillas ahora totalmente sonrojadas mientras sin contenerse mordía y besaba sus labios con lujuria que no tenía fin.

¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo llegaron a hacer el amor como dos viles animales en una carreta que en ese mismo momento era manejada por Erza? Mas importante ¿Y si Erza se decidía a detener su camino e ir a verles? Esa idea generalmente le mataría de miedo, le haría sudar y sin duda no le permitiría hacer lo que hacía…pero esto no era algo que pasara generalmente, gruño de placer mientras se sentía próximo al orgasmo su mente nublada por el placer comenzó a recordar lo que había sido una de las mañanas más extrañas de sus dieciocho amaneceres.

_Sus pasos le habían llevado a la entrada del gremio, en su hombro colgada una pequeña maleta que solía llevar consigo cuando se iba de misión. Alzo su mano donde sostenía el papel que indicaba su misión, al ser una vil mentira lo que había dicho a la pelirroja y al de pelo rosado solo tomo la primera estúpida misión que encontró en el tablón y la acepto para tener "algo que hacer" cuando preguntaran sobre el trabajo, gruño de nuevo ya que la noche anterior su amante le negó los actos carnales adjudicando que "Debían guardar fuerzas para el viaje" lo que lo obligo a autosatisfacerse nuevamente._

_-Sabiendo que sería así de molesto mejor mandaba todo al carajo—dijo para si en voz bastante alta, detrás de el una presencia apareció y le abrazo. Sintió algo que chocaba con su nuca pues quien le abrazo salto restregándole un par de grandes y bien formados senos, se sonrojo levemente y gruño._

_-¡Gray-Sama!—Dijo ella felizmente mientras no se separaba de él, frotándole su cuerpo aún más de forma maliciosa—Juvia está más que lista para la misión._

_El mago de hielo rápidamente se separó de ella viéndola con recelo y algo de enojo pues ella le había dejado la noche anterior con los pantalones calientes y ahora se atrevía a venir y pegarle ese cuerpo de fantasía que el tanto adoraba con el mayor descaro del mundo._

_-No estoy contento—fue lo único que se dignó a decir, cruzo sus brazos de forma autoritaria y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, la chica lejos de sentirse mal le sonrió más y se posó a su lado con las manos a su espalda._

_-Anoche me toque pensando en usted—le confeso con descaro, las orejas del chico se pusieron más rojas que antes y el gruño viéndola con severa rabia pero bajo todo eso con intensa lujuria._

_-Deja de hacer eso—advirtió._

_-¿De hacer que Amo-Gray-Sama?—Su tono inocente perfectamente fingido le causo una dolorosa erección que apretaba su pantalón._

_-No jodas conmigo Juvia…_

_-Pero si eso es lo único que Juvia desea…Juvia desea que Gray-Sama la joda lo más fuerte que pueda hasta que Juvia no le quede aliento—Ella mordió su dedo índice suavemente viéndolo con una mirada seriamente provocativa, el rostro de Gray se puso blanco._

_-….Te odio—murmuro por lo bajo mientras sentía que en cualquier momento su pantalón reventaría en ese mismo lugar._

_La chica rio por lo bajo sabiendo que él no lo decía en serio, poco después la gran Titania apareció llevando consigo un enorme carruaje mágico que estaba atado a ella. Ambos magos preguntaron si en eso viajarían y ella dio una respuesta afirmativa, también diciéndoles que Natsu no iría ya que "Le surgieron problemas personales más allá de la realidad humana y de otras realidades conocidas" cosa que extraño a los tres pero decidieron ignorar ese hecho._

_-Yo iré manejando, pueden ir atrás con mis maletas—dijo la pelirroja, el dúo de magos no dio objeción y en cuanto subieron la primera fue Juvia que se trepo al instante presumiéndole sus largas piernas al mago de hielo y desde su lugar le dio un perfecto ángulo para poder verle las bragas y entones lo noto: Ella no llevaba._

_-Juvia…—Susurro el con un tono excitado, ella se giró sentándose en una de las maletas de la maga de clase S cruzándose de piernas y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, le dio una mirada entre retadora y sensual._

_-¿Si amo-Gray-Sama?—dijo ella en tono perfectamente sumiso, él se trepo en el carruaje y cerro la cortina viéndola, un instante considero tirarse sobre ella y hacérselo hasta que su miembro se le callera pero el hecho era que Erza estaba delante y aunque no pudiera verlos la idea de intentarlo sería algo menos que inteligente._

_Él se sentó frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos viéndola con ojos serios, ella solo mantenía esa miradita que tanto le molestaba y al a vez excitaba por lo que se decidió a solo cerrar los ojos suavemente y concentrarse en otra cosa antes que sus pantalones se descocieran._

_-Me dormiré un rato, si algo pasa despiértame—Su voz sonó seca y un tanto molesta, ella sonrió asintiendo susurrando algo parecido a "Si Gray-Sama" el chico se acomodó un poco más en su lugar recargándose en una de las maletas abrió algo las piernas para estar a gusto tratando de dormir. _

_Tras unos minutos dejo su cabeza caer de lado en señal que estaba dormido, su cuerpo se relajó y sintió como caía en los brazos de Morfeo al fin más al poco tiempo de su letargo un sueño le invadió, el mismo sueño que le obligo a satisfacerse la noche anterior, Juvia bajo el con el rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo desnudo gritando su nombre como una gata en celo que era atendida sin piedad, sintió algo extraño, un extraño placer que invadía sus sueños y abrió sus ojos._

_-Buenos días Amo-Gray-Sama—Lo que tenía enfrente lo dejo helado, su miembro estaba fuera de sus pantalones y directo entre sus piernas estaba la muchacha usando sus senos ya desnudos para apretar su miembro fuertemente ella dio un apretón de nueva cuenta haciendo al chico morderse el labio fuertemente para no gemir y alertar a Erza._

_-¿Qué crees que haces?—Maldijo para sus interiores mientras el placer le recorría, ella siguió moviendo sus bellezas sobre el largo tronco de su miembro y le dio una larga lamida a la punta que le saco otro suspiro al joven._

_-Juvia vio que esto crecía, y parecía dolerle…y como buena sumisa no pudo dejar que su amo sufriera ¿Verdad?—Ella agacho su cabeza dejando el miembro del varón salir de entre sus senos dándole una ligera lamida antes de introducirlo en su boca el chico no sabía si reír de gozo o llorar por lo maldito que parecía, tenía a una joven hermosa haciéndole sexo oral y no podía gemir y gozarlo en todo lo alto o seguro lo castrarían._

_-Detente…detente…-repetía el sin verdaderas ganas que ella se detuviera, ella siguió jugueteando con su miembro usando su boca para meterlo y sacarlo de ella dándole lamidas a su glande en múltiples ocasiones y chupándolo suavemente para no hacer sonido, el chico apretaba los puños y ya sin contenerse se levantó empujando su miembro un poco más, esto la tomó por sorpresa pero se tomó de las caderas de el para no sentirse sobrepasada, una ligera contracción cubrió su garganta cuando el mago entro más de la cuenta pero ella no se separó pues deseaba más que otra cosa satisfacerlo._

_El siguió moviendo su pelvis por alrededor de un minuto pero la chica ya le había masturbado en exceso mientras dormía y se sintió cerca del orgasmo el trato de extraer su miembro de ella pero se lo impidió la joven haciendo que el explotara en su boca, el la miro sintiendo algo de vergüenza por dentro pero la chica solo bebió el espeso liquido con algo de dificultad y acaricio sus mejillas sonrojándose fuertemente._

_-Es tan malvado Gray-Sama, hace a Juvia sacar un lado sucio y perverso—dijo ella volviendo a su rol de niña inocente, él no sabía que le pasaba a esa mujer de cabello azul pero si estaba seguro que se le había contagiado, el mago que cuidaba su vida y reputación desapareció dejando al demente hambriento de pasión el la jalo del brazo forzándola a levantarse, ella se coloro hasta las orejas._

_-Cállate—ordeno mientras se sentaba en una maleta de nueva cuenta apunto a su miembro y le hizo seña que se acercara a el de nuevo, ella retrocedió un paso ¿Le pedía que en serio lo hicieran? ¿Con Erza a medio metro? ¡Se había vuelto loco!_

_-Gray-Sama, no creo que…_

_Ella hablaba pero de golpe guardo silencio, los ojos del Fullbuster le hicieron quedarse muda. Lujuria, pasión, deseo, casi una demencial necesidad de ella se mostraban en esos oscuros que ella adoraba con devoción, sin decir más alzo su falda lentamente mostrándole que su intimidad ya estaba bastante humedecida debido no solo a la felación que le había hecho sino en específico por esas miradas tan frías y a la vez llenas de pasión que él ponía, si ella solo podía ser así de excitada por un hombre y era ese que le ordenaba que callara y le dejara hacerla suya._

_Las frías manos del muchacho la tomaron de la cadera arrancándole un ligero jadeo de sorpresa, la acomodo sobre él y sin más la obligo a descender su cuerpo penetrándola de golpe. Ella se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangrar un poco sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente amenazando con ponerse en blanco esta estocada había sido por mucho la más placentera de todas ¿Seria por la tensión? ¿Por el peligro? Quien sabe, pero ella estaba dispuesta a obedecerle, el por su parte comenzó a mover su pelvis de arriba abajo con una fuerza sencillamente exagerada, los senos de la joven brincaban de forma exagerada ante cada envestida mientras ella seguía mordiéndose para contener los no gemidos si no gritos de placer que amenazaban con salir._

Y así fue, así es como el termino con la joven encima de el pero solo físicamente pues emocionalmente el la tenía perfectamente dominada y lo sabía bien. La chica gemía en sus interiores pero los gritos seguían allí atorados en su garganta clamando el poder salir y desgarrarle la piel de la garganta de ser preciso para expresar la pasión y placer que sentía. El mago le tomo uno de los grandes senos que ella tenía, sus ojos con lujuria liquida le hicieron a ella saber lo que haría y antes de emitir protesta él le mordió el pezón con gran fuerza. Los ojos de ella se pusieron en blanco de placer mientras el muchacho seguía haciendo lo que quería con su cuerpo, se sintió en extremo una pervertida por disfrutarlo pero cuando estaba con él, el dolor se volvía placer y la perversión lujuria pura, el sacaba sus hermosos sentimientos pero también sus más bajos instintos.

-Te…te…._Tenga piedad…_-Jadeo ella sin poder contenerse, no sabría cuánto más podría contenerse sin gritar como una loca pero el mago de hielo le respondió apretando sus enrojecidos pezones por las mordidas mientras su miembro seguía estocando uno de sus puntos más profundos y al momento que el mago alcanzo su punto más sensible el líbero toda su semilla de ella sin aviso en un explosivo orgasmo que dejo a la chica en la misma situación, su sexo se contrajo apretando más el del chico cosa que les provoco tanto placer que la Lockser casi desfallece en el instante, se dejó caer rendida en sus brazos respirando profundamente.

-Nunca te tendré piedad…nunca te dejare, nunca me detendré—comenzó a recitar el a su oído, ella sentía que si su rostro no estuviera ya lleno de un masivo sonrojo se pondría aún más—Tú me lo pediste, que te jodiera diario…adivina, lo lograste—mordió su cuello fuertemente dejándole una gran marca roja en la piel que acompaño a las otras un poco más pequeñas, ella jadeo pero se contuvo—Y no vuelvas a molestarme…O no te lo hare en una semana como castigo—advirtió totalmente dominante, ella jadeo en protesta pero no dijo palabras.

_**-Como ordene mi amo….**_

**Para la fan que pidió un NaLu con esta misma temática… ¿Por qué crees que Natsu no fue a la misión? Esa historia se las contare… luego**

**Sayonara Mina-san**

**¬3¬**


	8. Well, we are screw

**Ara, Ara sigamos con esto y volvamos a algo que teníamos perdido desde el tercer capítulo: Comedia erótica de tercera.**

**Sin más, sigamos con esto y riámonos un rato.**

**Capítulo 8: Oh mierda, esto no lo veía venir.**

Sus lenguas no dejaban de explorarse, saborearse y darse placer. Las manos del hombre sujetaban a la chica apegándola a su marcado tórax tanto como fuera posible mientras ella suspiraba de placer sobre sus labios, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados a pesar de querer abrirlos y admirarlo en toda esa que era la belleza que ella admiraba. De pronto él se separó de ella dejándola con los labios entreabiertos y con fuertes jadeos escapando de su boca y garganta.

-Sigamos….—murmuro suavemente antes de hacer que su pelvis girara suavemente sobre si misma moviendo su miembro en ella de nueva cuenta, la maga se permitió gemir bajamente a pesar de la peligrosa situación en la que estaban mientras tomaba las manos del mago dirigiéndolas a sus enrojecidos senos que tanta atención reclamaban.

-Oh ¡Gray-Sama!—Dijo ella en todo lo alto, de pronto la carreta se detuvo. Sus palabras y movimientos se detuvieron, los pasos por el costado izquierdo del vehículo que les transportaba les hizo a ambos magos sudar frio mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y el joven solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mil veces mierda! ¡Me lo van a arrancar!_—Entraron ambos en pánico y trataron de acomodar sus ropas para lucir lo más normales posibles, de golpe las cortinas se abrieron mostrando a la pelirroja de Fairy Tail quien tenía sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y una cara de póker totalmente marcada. Ambos, Juvia y Gray apenas estaban vestidos y sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre. La mirada de Gray vio a Titania y rogo mentalmente por su virilidad y de paso por su vida.

-Muchachos…. —susurro ella suavemente, trago saliva pesadamente como si lo que fuera a decir le costara muchísimo—Estoy feliz por ustedes—dijo quedamente, viéndose totalmente adorable con el rostro tan rojo—Y entiendo que quieran demostrarse su amor pero… ¡¿No pueden esperar?!—Estallo al fin y el alquimista de hielo casi salta del susto, Juvia estaba más roja que la misma Scarlet mientras deseaba que Zeref aparecía y les matara a los tres para ahorrarse la vergüenza.

-Erza puedo explicarlo…. —hablo lentamente el chico tratando de encontrar palabras que explicaran su comportamiento—Veras Juvia y yo decidimos ser amigos con derechos y…

Y antes que pudiera decir algo más quien estallo ahora fue Juvia.

-¡Juvia y Gray-sama llevan unos días en un juego de pura lujuria y perversión! ¡Se han revolcado como un par de animales en celo sin ningún tipo de restricción! ¡Juvia lo siente por ser una mujer tan sucia!—La chica lloriqueaba mientras gritaba en pánico total, la ida de haber fornicado sobre las cosas de Erza le daba a entender que la maga les asesinaría sin piedad. Los ojos de Gray y Erza eran dos pares de platos enormes.

-¡No digas eso tonta! ¡No lo hemos hecho tantas veces!—Dijo el furioso y altamente sonrojado.

-¡No mienta Gray-Sama que ya ha hecho a Juvia suya por todas sus intimidades menos la de atrás!—Dijo ella apenada casi gritándole.

-¡Es porque está muy apretado!—El alquimista parecía perder el punto de la conversación.

-¡No es culpa de Juvia ser estrecha y que usted sea enorme!—Se defendía la chica con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Erza en cambio solo intercambiaba su mirada de uno al otro y tras esto último miro directamente a la entrepierna de Gray.

-¡No digas que soy enorme joder! ¡Soy promedio!—Decía el con falsa modestia.

-¡No! ¡Es enorme y Juvia lo sabe porque lo ha tenido dentro por horas!

-¡Joder Juvia que te calles!—Y al parecer ambos no notaron como Erza ya no pudo contenerlo y de su nariz broto un rio de sangre, ambos discutieron por casi un minuto hasta que recordaron su inminente muerte para toparse con la desfallecida Scarlet que no pudo más por la pérdida de sangre.

-Oí, oí ¡Erza!—Dijo el mago tomando a la desmayada joven que murmuraba palabras al azar con espuma saliendo de su boca.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Gray-Sama?!—Dijo una alterada Juvia, mientras el chico arrojaba a la maga de Rango S en el carruaje y se dirigía al frente siendo seguido de su amante.

-Volveremos al Gremio, le diremos a Erza que se desmayó por… ¡Hongos alucinógenos! ¡Y que todo lo imagino!—Dijo el tratando de convencerse más así mismo que a la chica, ella le miro con duda.

-No creo que eso funcione

-¡No tengo mejores ideas!—Bramo cayendo cada vez más en pánico, subió al lugar del conductor y la chica le siguió sentándose a su lado—Debo pensar…

Ella suspiro pesadamente, a pesar de lo excitante que había sido hacerlo allí atrás no valía la pena meterse en tantos problemas, la chica miro de reojo al mago conforme el vehículo comenzó a avanzar y se mordió el labio suavemente conteniéndose de preguntarle algo que tenía ya tiempo deseando cuestionarle al hombre, se mordió el labio aún más fuerte y se armó de valor.

-Gray-Sama—susurro ella quedamente, la miro de reojo alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué pasa?—dijo escuetamente.

Ella suspiro pesadamente apretando sus puños con fuerza, trato de calmar sus turbios pensamientos y aclaro su garganta carraspeando suavemente.

-¿Cree que Juvia es una sucia?—susurro apenas audiblemente, el chico no pudo escucharla debido al ruido generado por el carruaje.

-¿Qué cosa?—dijo el acercándose más, invadir el espacio de la maga no era problema para el pero puso más nerviosa a la joven.

-Juvia pregunto… Si Juvia era una chica sucia—murmuro de nuevo pero al estar tan cerca el escucho perfectamente, sus orejas se coloraron levemente y gruño.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo el tratando de bordear el tema lo más rápido posible, pero ella le miró fijamente forzándolo a verla a los ojos.

-Juvia siente…que cuando hace el am…-corto sus palabras y suspiro—Cuando se revuelca con Gray-Sama que actúa de una manera no propia de una dama—ella sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando evito decir "Hacer el amor" y fue cambiado por algo tan mundano como lo que dijo.

-Ah si eso…no me molesta—Carraspeo y trato de sonar serio—Me gusta que seas así, me provocas y me enojas un poco… pero al final ambos lo disfrutamos—sonrió suavemente, ella le miro encantada y con sus ojos brillándole de devoción y amor.

-¡Es el mejor Gray-Amo-Sama!—Dijo ella saltándole encima, sus cuerpos se apegaron y sin más ella le robo un rápido pero profundo beso, entonces la joven se separó apenada por su comportamiento—Lo siento…sé que no desea besos fuera de nuestros actos como amantes…-susurro ella separándose lentamente pero antes que sus brazos soltaran el cuello del joven el la beso de vuelta.

La mano derecha del joven, que era la que no estaba atada al carruaje mágico, la sujeto de la cadera apegándola a él. Aun cuando dijera no tener sentimientos por la joven de cabello azul no podía negar que amaba sus besos con cierta locura y desde que comenzó su "affaire" con ella cada vez se volvía más adicto a esos seductores y carnosos labios. Entre más se saboreaban más aumentaba el calor entre ambos así que él se separó con la poca cordura que le quedaba y evito tener otro encuentro.

-Juvia…-murmuro el lenta y eróticamente, ella le miro a los ojos como un niño que mira su más anhelado deseo—Te odio—murmuro suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos—Porque…-trago saliva y sin pensar dijo—Me volviste adicto a tus labios…

Y con eso damas y caballeros es con lo que Juvia Lockser se dio cuenta de una sola cosa, algo que era tan real como la gravedad o como que Natsu era un idiota, y eso era que amaba a ese hombre quien solo la veía como un juguete a ese hombre que le robo su pureza en un acto de lujuria sin sentido, a ese hombre que corrompió su ser y la llevo a una espiral de lujuria y pecaminosidad…y que a pesar de todo eso….

_Jamás dejaría de amarlo…._

**Sayonara Mina-san Capitulo corto porque solo me dieron 2 Reviews (¿?)**


	9. Is not you its me

**Are, are denme más amor que de eso vivo (¿?)**

**Pero bien, pongámosle algo de romanticismo y cursilería a esto que si no tendremos al final quince capítulos de comedia cuarenta de sexo sin sentido ¡Pero no habrá un solo capitulo romántico!**

**Disclaimer: Ya se lo sándwich ¿Para qué repetirlo?**

**Capítulo 9: Así que… ¿Se acabó?**

Se sentía cansado, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si pesara mil kilos cada extremidad. Arrastro los pies los últimos tramos rumbo a su departamento, su pequeña guarida donde solo él vivía y no tenía necesidad de estar vestido todo el tiempo, sonrió aflojando su capa listo para arrojarla, llego frente a su puerta y abrió en un parpadeo, sus fuerzas de flaqueza surgieron para ese último momento de necesidad y solo entro a la casa la puerta cerro tras de sí y sus ropas volaron por el aire quedando enteramente desnudo.

Arrastro su humanidad tanto como pudo y cayó sobre el sofá soltando un largo y contenido suspiro de relajación ¡Al fin paz! Ese día había sido uno de los más difíciles de su vida desde que tenía memoria ¿Cómo fue que todo se volvió tan complicado? No lo recordaba, o bueno, si lo hacía pero se negaba a dejarlo.

Después de volver al gremio cancelando la misión porque _"Erza fue atacada por el misterioso mago Calixor de la Octava dimensión que la hipnotizo usando sus malvados poderes frutales"_ y quedo inconsciente siendo salvada por el dúo de magos que la acompañaban, osease, él y Juvia. Suspiro al pensar en ella ¿Qué estaría haciendo su amante? No es como si fuera especial o algo pero tenía sana curiosidad, solo eso.

_-"Y de nuevo me dejo con ganas"_—Suspiro pesadamente sonriendo, cuando dejaron a una confundida Erza en su departamento en Fairy Hill la joven maga de agua decidió no ir a verle esa noche puesto que Erza a pesar de haberse "tragado" la gran mentira que inventaron se sentía totalmente confundida por su "muy real sueño erótico" donde ambos magos eran las estrellas, no querían llamar más la atención de lo debido.

Después de eso sus encuentros se volvieron cada vez más esporádicos, pero más pasionales y lujuriosos. Extrañamente cada acto no disminuía su deseo por ella si no que curiosamente le hacía desear cada vez más el cuerpo de la jovencita que tan loco le traía. Tras un par de semanas como amantes ya le tenía vuelto loco por sus labios, por su cuerpo y sobre todo: Por sus actos.

El chico suspiro pegándose al sofá, aspiro fuertemente tomando aire y sintió algo curioso.

-_"Aun huele a ella…"_—Se dio una bofetada mental ¿En que estaba pensando? Gruño a sí mismo y se levantó del sofá hiendo hacia su recamara donde la joven nunca había estado hasta el momento, sonrió, allí nada le recordaría a la chica. Solo entro al lugar y se arrojó en la cama matrimonial que tenía, siempre le gusto su cama porque era muy grande y solo para el pero ahora que veía todo el espacio vacío se sentía…solo.

Gruño de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces en el día y golpeo la cama con el puño. Solo pensaba en lo estúpido que se sentía torturándose tanto por cosas que antes no importaban, cerro sus ojos y trato de no pensar en nada mas pero lo único que le llegaba a la mente eran las manos de la joven maga, sus miradas desde tiernas hasta sensuales y sus manos ¡Oh sus manos! Esa maldita acosadora sabía cómo acariciarle y prenderle como nadie.

Sonrió levemente, cierta e innegablemente Juvia se había vuelto especial, no como si fuera especial sentimentalmente o algo… pero sin duda era especial para él. Se giró sobre su lugar rápidamente, no podría dormir solo no al menos esa noche busco rápidamente solo un pantalón y abrió su ventana viendo al horizonte, no podía estarse allí así que saldría a dar una vuelta…a la playa.

Happy: Then!

El mago caminaba por las calles, sus manos en los bolsillos estaban ocultas y su mirada solo fija en donde daría su siguiente paso. Era de noche, demasiado quizás para ir dando una vuelta por allí, la luna le decía que pasaba de la una de la madrugada pero eso era poco importante tenía que ver a la maga, tenía que verla, besarla y sobre todo: Hacerla suya.

Algo reacciono dentro de él, no era solo placer o excitación lo que le demandaba su cuerpo sino que además le pedía a gritos el tener cerca a la joven de cabellos azules, sonrió por su propia torpeza, estaba admitiendo que se sentía atraído por Juvia pero no le molesto, extrañamente se sintió cómodo y por no decir hasta se sintió feliz, era extraño.

Llego a los enormes departamentos que compartían gran parte de las féminas de Fairy Tail, sus ojos recorrieron la enorme edificación mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente ¿En serio entraría a ese lugar que era una trampa de muerte para hombres? ¿Violaría la sagrada regla de Erza de "Nunca ningún hombre jamás podrá pisar este lugar sin perder el pene"? pensó uno segundos y la imagen de su amante desnuda y jadeando su nombre llego a él, sintió su pantalón apretar y la respuesta se dio sola.

-_"Oh bueno, de algo debo de morir"_—Fue lo único que pensó y sin más se adentró al territorio, se sorprendió al no verse electrocutado o algo parecido en cuanto piso el lugar: Primer mito del dormitorio femenino desmentido. Salto como acróbata que era buscando ventana por ventana, algunas visiones le perturbaron un poco como fueron Laki y su extraña recamara y otras le tentaron a quedarse viendo como fue la habitación de Levi donde la chica dormía a pierna suelta con solo un diminuto pijama ¡Ahora veía lo que Gajeel le veía a la enana! Pero concentrado en su propia mujer él siguió buscando.

Después de cuatro intentos y una hemorragia nasal la encontró, la habitación de la chica que le robaba gemidos de pasión y jadeos de lujuria y lo mejor de todo, ella estaba despierta y sentada en su cama el entro por la ventana silencioso como un felino y camino la chica se giró hacia el sorprendiéndose un poco al verlo pero el mago le tapó la boca con una mano poniendo la mano libre sobre sus labios susurrando un leve "Shh, nos escucharan" le acaricio las mejillas viéndola con un cierto deje de ternura y se acercó a besarla pero extrañamente ella se negó ladeando la cabeza, el mago se desconcertó.

-¿Qué sucede?—susurro el alquimista extrañado, la mirada desviada de la joven que se negaba a verlo le preocupo ¿Abría Erza descubierto algo? ¿La reprendió quizás?

-Es solo…. —comenzó ella, sin saberlo Gray estaba a diez minutos de querer morirse—No podemos seguir con esto Gray-Sama…. —su tono ahogado hizo al mago sobresaltarse.

-… ¿De que estas hablando?—Trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta mientras la sensación de que algo se rompía dentro de él no se detenía.

La maga de agua miro hacia el por primera vez, sus hermosos ojos azules lucían totalmente apagados y tristes. Ella alzo las manos tomando las del chico entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, sonrió levemente con tristeza pero con una pisca de felicidad oculta.

-Juvia siempre atesorara estos bellos recuerdos…porque aunque para usted solo fue pasión y deseo Juvia se sintió amada por usted y sobre todo…Juvia se sintió realmente útil para Gray-Sama—le miro a los ojos, el estómago de Gray se volvió un enorme abismo que parecía consumirse sobre sí mismo ¿Estaba…terminando con él?—Pero…Juvia se ha dado cuenta que esto no va a ninguna parte, una parte de Juvia quiso creer que con el tiempo Gray-Sama se daría cuenta que amaba a Juvia y la tomaría como su mujer—la maga rio suavemente, sin gracia pero con un tono que le rompería el corazón a Chuck Norris—Juvia es una tonta a veces ¿No cree?

El no dijo nada, sintió como ella apretaba un poco más el agarre de sus manos y trataba de contener sus lágrimas eso era totalmente visible y a pesar de su shock de momento él lo veía con claridad, trato de hablar pero su garganta estaba totalmente atrofiada y ni un sonido logro escapar de él, ella siguió hablando.

-Gray-Sama…Juvia sabe que no la ama, Juvia sabe que nunca la amara y que solo la vio como un juguete….—bajo su mirada conteniendo las lágrimas, no podía verse débil frente a el—Pero para Juvia fue especial…fue el primer hombre en la vida de Juvia y eso hace a Juvia estar muy orgullosa de ser mujer—alzo la mirada, lo que vio le rompió el corazón al hombre: Ella sonreía, sonreía con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sonreía con tanta felicidad que era sencillamente devastador.

-¿Por qué?...—fue lo único que el alquimista logro susurrar, ella le miro y solo su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla con esa mano ahora libre delineando su duro pómulo.

-Porque Juvia no quiere retenerlo…Juvia quiere que busque una mujer, que se enamore…que se case y tenga una familia. Juvia sabe que solo será una amante y que nunca saldrá de eso, usted es una persona tan maravillosa Gray-sama…tratar de retenerlo conmigo me volvería la más maldita de las mujeres—ella lentamente se separó de él, dio la espalda al mago que estaba más helado que sus propios hechizos—Retírese por favor….Juvia necesita estar sola…

El mago tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que sucedió, sus pies se pusieron en automático y lo obligaron a levantarse. Camino lentamente hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida mientras trataba de entender claramente porque se sentía así de vacío, así de herido. Subió un pie a la cornisa y dio un último vistazo de reojo, la maga sollozo pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que solo fuera uno y el mago no oyera más, pero con ese simple sollozo basto el dio un salto tan fuerte como pudo alejándose del lugar.

Cayo a varios metros del dormitorio, se quedó de pie unos segundos y después corrió, corrió tan rápido y tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitían salto un enorme acantilado y aterrizo en la playa que estaba cerca del lugar vio el mar frente a él y quedo tendido de rodillas ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Culpa quizás? No lo sabía pero le carcomía el alma desde lo más profundo, seguía mirando al cielo cuando la sintió…una gota de agua corrió por su mejilla.

-_"Odio que llueva…"_—Fue su único pensamiento, pero el cielo sobre él estaba totalmente despejado…y aun así, por sus mejillas el agua corría…

**¡Ódienme!**

**¬3¬**


	10. Is not like I love her

**¡Feliz año Mina-san! Son las dos de la mañana mientras escribo esto, estoy algo ebrio y de paso algo desilusionado porque a mi otro fic no le han dado ni un fucking Review y eso me deprime hasta la puta madre pero ¡Nuevo año y nuevo espíritu!... ¿No?**

**Capítulo 10: No me siento solo…la soledad es mi única compañera.**

Un par de pesados pasos resonaron en la entrada del gremio, el mago de hielo caminaba como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo y atravesó el edificio sin mirar a nadie a pesar del par de voces que le llamaron, se sentó de golpe en una de las sillas pegadas a la barra y recargo su mentón en la misma, su vista estaba perdida y sus parpados estaban morados como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Te pasa algo Gray?—La siempre amable Mira se le acerco ofreciéndole un vaso con chocolate caliente, lejos de ofrecerle alcohol como seria lo usual prefirió ofrecerle una bebida caliente al notar ese rostro de "Háblenme y los congelo, lo juro" que tenía el chico.

-No—Dijo escuetamente, toco con un dedo el chocolate y lo congelo en un parpadeo, la joven suspiro y tomo el vaso congelado retirándolo de frente a él.

-¿Paso algo con Juvia?—susurro quedamente, el muchacho mostro reacción al fin y levanto la mirada de golpe viéndola receloso.

-¿Por qué habría de pasar algo con ella?—trato de sonar desinteresado pero su pura reacción le delato completamente.

-Bueno…. —ella sonrió tenuemente, iba a cobrarse muy bien ese mal trato del arisco alquimista de hielo—Hoy vino en la mañana y…. —comento a divagar moviendo su dedo suavemente en su mentón, el chico perdió la paciencia rápidamente.

-¿Y?...—Musito bastante impaciente pero conteniéndose de golpear la barra y armar una escena.

-Bueno, ella lucia muy…sonriente—dijo quedamente—Más de lo usual, era obvio que algo estaba ocultando… ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?—Su mirada inquisidora hizo a Gray temblar suavemente, no le gustaban esos ojos que ponía la mujer.

-No, no pasó nada—zanjo el tema al instante.

-Más vale Gray….sabes lo que te podría pasar si algo le hicieras a Juvia ¿Verdad?—su mirada aterradora acompañada del crack que hizo el vaso en sus manos al romperse hicieron al Fullbuster temblar levemente, pero trato de lucir lo más calmado del mundo a pesar de eso.

-Sí, si como sea…. —se giró pues deseaba evitar el contacto visual con La Demonio, al fondo vio a Natsu parlotear estupideces como era usual y gruño caminando a él dispuesto a desahogar su frustración sacándole la mierda a Natsu a punta de patadas.

Continuo caminando hacia el hijo de Igneel cada vez más rápido, casi al punto de correr pero algo detuvo sus pasos una tenue risa llego a sus oídos y esto le congelo. Lentamente giro su rostro buscando a la dueña de esa risa y casi dio un salto ante lo que vio, en una esquina Gajeel, Levy y Juvia conversaban amenamente, la muchacha que hasta el día anterior había sido su obediente amante estaba allí sonriendo, sonriendo con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo debía poner por él, gruño sin saber porque.

-¡Hey cubo de hielo!—Grito del pelirrosa consentido del gremio pero fue ignorado olímpico—Oh no hijo de perra tu no me ignoraste—susurro para si frustrado y camino hacia Gray tomándolo del brazo pero en cuanto vio a su amigo a los ojos noto que algo le pasaba.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Natsu?—Y con el hecho que le llamara por su nombre quedo entendido para el Dragneel que su amigo estaba mal pero no sabía el porqué.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar—camino rápidamente arrastrando al muchacho que no pudo poner pero, ya fuera del gremio el pelinegro se separó de su "secuestrador" de un fuerte manotazo gruñéndole.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?

-La pregunta es: ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?—dijo muy serio, los ojos de Natsu demostraban que estaba preocupado y esto hizo a su amigo dar un paso atrás—Desde que llegaste estas raro Gray, no gritas, no comes, no golpeas a nadie…

-Solo no tengo ganas—musito cortante.

-No me jodas con esa mierda—dijo osco—Soy tu mejor amigo y se bien cuando algo te pasa—el muchacho se cruzó de brazos bastante serio.

El alumno de Ul gruño de nuevo viendo en otra dirección, aunque odiara admitirlo Natsu tenía razón él era su mejor amigo y siempre sabrían ambos cuando el otro tuviera problemas. Chasqueo la lengua y le miro a los ojos, esto no sería sencillo así que como al quitarse un curita era mejor hacerlo lo más rápido posible para disminuir el dolor.

-Juvia y yo nos volvimos amigos con derechos, lo que si no entiendes significa que comenzamos a follar juntos sin estar en una relación. De pronto todo era felicidad y sexo pero después de una misión donde Erza nos atrapo haciéndolo sobre sus maletas y por alguna razón se desmayó volvimos al gremio, hicimos a Erza creer que todo fue un puto sueño pero luego Juvia termino nuestro trato de sexo sin compromisos, lleva dos días de eso ¡Y no sé porque mierdas me siento tan dolido!—Grito a todo lo alto esto último, miro hacia su amigo de pelo rosado quien tenía la boca tan abierta que tocaba el piso—Eso sería todo…creo—murmuro, sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas.

Los ojos de Natsu estaban tan abiertos que sus pupilas apenas y eran visibles. Lentamente cerro su boca tratando de acomodar sus escasas ideas y al fin tomo aire listo para decir algo.

-Eres…el mayor pendejo del mundo—fue lo primero que dijo, el otro joven frunció el ceño ¿A qué venia eso?—Ya ni yo—fue su última frase y luego camino hacia dentro del Gremio, los ojos del mago de hielo se abrieron ¿Era todo?

-¡Espera! ¡Oí!—Dijo tomándolo del brazo jalándolo para que lo viera.

De pronto un fuerte dolor le llego a la mejilla, se sorprendió: Natsu le había golpeado, algo la vista rápidamente, listo para devolvérselo pero los ojos de furia y desaprobación del mago de fuego le dejaron congelado.

-No me toques pedazo de mierda cobarde….—susurro realmente furioso, conteniéndose de darle otro—Aun para alguien tan despistado como yo lo que hiciste es ser un poco hombre, jugaste con los sentimientos de alguien: Eres una mierda Gray—rápidamente lo tomo del cuello apretándolo fuertemente, el mago de hielo gruño apretándole la muñeca de la mano que le sujetaba.

-Tú no sabes de que hablas—gruño separándose de él, le dio la espalda rápidamente y comenzó a caminar furioso.

-¡Sé que eres un maldito cobarde Gray!—Le grito apretando los puños conteniéndose de usar su magia contra ese que, aunque un idiota, era su mejor amigo. Dio la vuelta por igual y entro al edificio hecho una maldita furia pero se calmó solo paso por del arco de la entrada pues no deseaba que nadie le viera así de enojado, dentro la mayoría seguían en sus propios asuntos y nadie parecía haber notado la batalla verbal entre ambos magos debido al usual bullicio dentro del edificio.

Mientras tanto, Gray caminaba cada vez más rápido y furioso, sus pasos resonaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras buscaba alejarse de todo y de todos. Llego a su departamento y casi derriba la puerta de una patada en el momento que esta no se abrió al primer intento pero tras algo de forcejeo al fin cedió, cerro tras de sí con un azote y camino hacia su recamara tirándose en el suelo golpeando el piso hasta cuartearlo.

-¡Estúpido Natsu! ¡Estúpida Mirajane! ¡Estúpida Juvia!—Maldecía cada vez más alto, odiaba ese sentimiento de dolor y opresión en su pecho, odiaba a su amigo por recalcarlo, a la mujer por recordárselo y sobre todo a Juvia por provocárselo, se sujetó el rostro tratando de calmarse, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos de nuevo—Joder—mascullo por lo bajo evitando sollozar mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

Grito de furia, se giró por su habitación golpeando, pateando y girando todo mueble y objeto que tuviera a su alcance conforme lo hacia su furia disminuía un poco pero solo dejaba espacio para la desolación y la soledad que había tratado de evadir toda la mañana. Cuando se sintió al borde del colapso lo vio, allí tirado en el piso, el único verdadero culpable de sus problemas: Ese maldito libro.

-Es tu culpa…mi vida estará bien si no fuera por ti ¡Es tu culpa!—Dio un rápido movimiento con su pie propinándole una certera patada al encuadernado, el grueso libro voló hasta darse contra una pared y el mago se tiro al suelo de rodillas de nueva cuenta maldiciendo por lo bajo.

El libro tras caer se abrió quedando en sus últimas páginas, el mago se acercó a gatas listo a arrancar página por página y entonces noto que había olvidado algo por completo, había olvidado leer el último capítulo del mentado libro. Se maldijo a si mismo por la idea pero lentamente comenzó a leer ese último capítulo esperanzado que le dijera que era lo que le sucedía.

_Capítulo final: Felicidades, estás enamorado._

Los ojos del mago se abrieron de par en par ¿De qué mierda iba eso?

_Querido lector, si has llegado a este punto significa que estas brutalmente enamorado de esa mujer que ha decidido tomar como tu pareja de ligues y que su relación no ha salido como se supone que debían porque los sentimientos se han interpuesto…O que eres un verdadero tramposo y te brincaste a leer esto aun cuando dije que no. Si es así ¡Jodete! SI no, felicidades de nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío que posees en tu corazón ahora que no tienes a tu "amante/follamiga/Agujero follable" es la soledad del que está enamorado y no tiene a su amor…Y por favor no me jodas con que me equivoco porque amigo ¡Soy un experto en el tema! El sentido de este libro nunca fue volverte un Player que saliera con un millón de mujeres, fue el que encontraras una mujer con quien estar y que te aceptara por quienes._

El mago de hielo no se lo creía ¿Cómo podía ese maldito escritor de pacotilla saber tanto de su situación? Lentamente bajo sus ojos para seguir leyendo levemente esperanzado que su solución estuviera allí, pero aun sin creerse eso de que estaba enamorado, sí que era un cabeza dura.

_Si tu querido lector aun tienes dudas sobre si estás enamorado…date cuenta que leíste un libro de 324 páginas, no reembolsable, sobre como tener citas y todo eso, sobre como conquistar un sinfín de mujeres y llevarlas a tu cama. Y estas aquí, probablemente llorando, por esa mujer._

Ok, esto ya le daba miedo a Gray puesto que eso parecía describir exactamente su situación.

_Así que ahórranos las cuarenta páginas más que no deseo escribir donde te demostrare que estas fuertemente enamorado de esa mujer cuya sonrisa extrañas, cuerpo anhelas y amor deseas ¡Y sabemos que es así!_

_Ahora, vamos a la pregunta que te trajo aquí de vuelta: Porque te apuesto veinte mil Jewels a que solo te la tiraste y te olvidaste de leer este último capítulo ¿Ah que te he ganado verdad? _

Una maldición escapo del lector.

_Lo único que debes hacer es ir con ella, buscar la cosas más tierna y completamente fuera de lo usual en ti que puedas y dárselo con todo tu amor y devoción. Sigue el consejo de un hombre que sabe del desamor porque vive con el arrepentido por no haber confesado lo que sentía, recuerda una sola cosa…el amor es lo más bello del mundo pero también es lo más destructivo, y si no lo confiesas este solo se pudre en tu corazón y te derrumba con él. _

_Así que no seas idiota, mueve tu trasero de donde quiera que este y ve a por ella ¡El amor te espera tanto como la soledad! Solo tú eliges qué camino tomar._

Cerro el libro lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces y se tiro panza arriba viendo el techo de su casa con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Amaba a Juvia? No podía negar que la maga de agua se volvió muy especial para él, sus magias eran totalmente afines, habían hecho un ataque combinado incluso, además que ella siempre podía alegrarle el más nublado de los días con sus locuras que aunque exageradas eran de amor y devoción que le gustaba de tener.

Cruzo sus brazos aún más pensativo, también considero que ella le exasperaba a veces con su onda de chica acosadora demente pero por otra parte le había sentir especial todo el tiempo, suspiro pesadamente y luego se levantó de un brinco.

-Ya se—cerro sus ojos fuertemente acariciando sus cienes con sus dedos índices y comenzó a imaginar su vida, un día normal en su vida…un día en el que Juvia no existiera, el llegaría al gremio, pelearía con Natsu, Erza les regañaría, discutiría con alguien más, quizás tomaría una misión y si no solo se la pasaría en el gremio tonteando todo el día—Joder….—gruño notando como ese día lucia sencillamente vacío y sin brillo para él, casi como si desde que la joven llego a su vida se había vuelto una parte de él y no tenerla aunque fuera un poco hacia sus días grises.

Después en su mente llego un pequeño pensamiento, una simple idea esporádica y totalmente imposible: Una relación con la maga de agua, llegar al gremio todos los días para encontrarse con ella y ser recibido con un beso, siempre tener a quien abrazar por las noches, tener esas bellas noches de pasión sin culpa ni remordimiento, tener sobre todo esa bella sonrisa para él y solo para él.

Sonreía, su rostro sonreía suavemente. Abrió los ojos, sus pupilas antes apagadas brillaban con un fuerte deje de emoción y convencimiento, lo tenía decidido, más que eso, lo tenía fijado en la mente como su único objetivo: Iba a hacer a Juvia Lockser su pareja.

-Prepárate Juvia…. —dijo mientras se montaba en la ventana saltando hacia afuera, aun cuando sus sentimientos estuvieran confundidos él no iba a dejar a la maga de agua irse de su vida así como así.

_Porque aun en su confusión…el perderla le dolería más que nada en el mundo…_

**Feliz año nuevo Mina-san **

**Cuídense mucho y todas esas tonterías :3 **


	11. Everybody hates Gray Fullbuster

**A esta historia le queda poco, pero como le queda poco disfrutemos al máximo ¿Les parece Mina-san? **

**Ahora riámonos un poco más por cortesía de Gray.**

**Capítulo 11: Príncipe de hielo ¿O príncipe estrellado?**

Corría rápidamente hacia el gremio, debía verla en ese momento y decirle lo que acababa de "descubrir". Entro por la puerta principal del lugar ganándose un mar de malas miradas, busco con los ojos a la maga ignorando esas casi "amenazas de muerte" con los ojos queriendo creer en lo más profundo de su ser que Natsu y Mira no habían ido de chismosos sobre lo que había pasado entre él y la peli azul pero como siempre…nada era como deseaba.

-¡Tu maldito desnudista de mierda!—La voz del violento Redfox se escuchó mientras caminaba hacia el con los puños apretados y uno alzado de forma amenazante, el Fullbuster trago saliva viendo esto pero se puso en guardia.

Bien era oficial: Esos dos estaban más que muertos, los iba a hacer pedazos en cuanto se quitara a Gajeel de encima, se quedó esperando a que el Slayer de hierro llegara a él y en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente le dio la cara como valiente.

-¿Qué quieres Gajeel?—musito fastidiado y perfectamente atento en caso que quisiera sacarle los dientes a punta de golpes.

-¡¿Cómo que "¿Qué quiero?"?! ¡Te voy a aplastar por jugar con Juvia!—Le tomo del cuello con una mano, pues el mago no llevaba camisa de donde sujetarle. Ambos se vieron amenazantes a los ojos listos para iniciar la batalla.

-Gajeel—Llamo rápidamente la atención Natsu, tomo la mano del de cabello largo gruñéndole este como respuesta—Detente.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes salamandra de mierda?—Le espeto furioso.

-Porque…. —miro a Gray, este le sonrió: Podía contar con su amigo—Porque… ¡Yo también quiero darle su merecido al cabron!—Grito de golpe antes de que todo ese sentimiento de amistad se fuera al trasto y entre ambos Slayers comenzaran a atacar al mago de hielo que aunque poderoso no podía hacer nada contra dos oponentes furibundos.

-¡Maldita sea Natsu que poco amigo eres!—Gritaba el alumno de Ul mientras peleaba contra ambos pero en un parpadeo le tenían ambos guerreros arrinconado, junto sus manos listo para hacer magia pero un par de pasos metálicos le hicieron frenar en seco.

-Gray…. —Susurro Natsu bastante serio—Nosotros solo estábamos calentándote….Erza quiere hablar contigo—dijo malicioso y luego hizo una seña con su mano que el mago entendió al instante sudando frio de puro terror.

-No el pan italiano…. —Murmuro con terror visible, el mago más nuevo no entendió la referencia.

-¿Pan italiano? ¿Y eso que es?—Pregunto dudoso, ambos magos de más tiempo en el gremio temblaron de pánico.

-El pan italiano Gajeel, yo no creí que ella encontrara la forma de usarlo como un arma. Estaba equivocado ¡Estaba MUY equivocado!—Le explico un tembloroso Natsu mientras el perforado solo sudaba frio, nunca había visto a Natsu así de alterado desde "El castigo".

-No volveré a ver la comida Italiana de la misma forma…. —susurro Gray antes que su pesadilla en armadura llegara frente a él con, de hecho, una tira de pan italiano en la mano, sudo frio y un tic le dio al ojo— ¿Tenme piedad?—Susurro.

-La piedad no está en mi vocabulario para poco hombres como tú Gray—la malvada voz de Titania le hizo temblar, ahora sí que estaba condenado.

-Debo hablar con Juvia—hablo tan serio como pudo.

-Ella no está cerebro de paleta, se fue en una misión con la coneja y la enana—dijo rápidamente Gajeel chocando sus puños no dispuesto a dejar a la pelirroja quedarse con toda la diversión.

-¿A dónde?—Pregunto viendo a los tres siempre en guardia.

-Fueron al puerto de Hargeon, ¿Por qué la pregunta?—dijo un curioso Natsu, que luego recordó que estaba enojado con él y frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

-Porque…. —trago saliva juntando todo lo que podía llamar pelotas por lo que estaba por decir—Estoy a punto de hacer lo siguiente: Hare magia, lanzare a Natsu contra Gajeel…una vez que estén juntos los congelare con mi Geiser de hielo, después….—miro a la pelirroja algo nervioso—Pasare por el costado de Erza cortando su armadura con una cuchilla de hielo para dejarla inhabilitada…y de allí iré a buscar a Juvia—dio un paso delante juntando sus manos generando un circulo de magia.

Sus tres oponentes se vieron entre sí, un par de miradas cómplices después el trio comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras el resto del gremio que veía la escena no se creían de donde fue que Gray junto tanto valor para retar a tres de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail él solo, aunque la fuerza del Alquimista de hielo no era para ponerse en duda eso iba mucho más allá de sus capacidades…O de las capacidades de prácticamente cualquiera.

-Gray eso ha sido adorable—dijo Erza limpiándose una lagrima de la risa, los otros dos no parecían controlarse aun pero al ver el rostro serio del mago se quedó muda—Oh, ¿Hablas en serio?—Golpeo a los dos Slayers para que se aplacaran y ellos dejaron de reír—Idiotas, Gray habla en serio.

-¿Bromeas no? ¡Gray idiota no podrás hacernos ni un rasguño!—Le apunto amenazadoramente el de pelo rosado.

-¡Ya saquémosle los dientes a patadas!—Bramo furioso el otro Slayer chocando sus puños mutuamente avanzando, el alquimista trago saliva de nuevo y movió sus labios susurrando algo que apenas pareció ser "Lo que hago por amor" y antes que el trio más letal de Fairy Tail llegaran a él un poderoso rayo se estrelló entre los cuatro sorprendiendo a todo mundo, las miradas fueron hacia la dirección de donde vino el rayo topando sus miradas con cierto Slayer de segunda generación.

-¡Laxus!—Fue el grito a coro, no entendían que pintaba el nieto del maestro en la situación, el aludido dejo su abrigo de lado caminando solo con su camiseta sin mangas cubriéndole, llego entre los magos y su víctima de homicidio/genocidio y crujió su cuello.

-No iban a divertirse sin mi ¿Verdad?—dijo escuetamente, el mago de hielo puso cara de pánico: Si antes estaba frito, ahora estaba más que eso.

-Puedes unirte si deseas Laxus—intervino la líder del equipo de ejecución de Gray quien ya se preguntaba seriamente si Ul le vería en el cielo para reprenderlo.

-Perfecto entonces—alzo las manos y fuertes relámpagos mandaron a los dos hijos de dragones para la sorpresa de todo mundo, la maga de re-equipo no se movió de su lugar pero sus ojos se tornaron serios de golpe.

-Laxus…. —susurro ella con serio enojo, el aludido movió la cabeza bruscamente tirando sus audífonos de lado dejando ver que reproducían música a todo volumen más específicamente: No one like you-Scorpions.

-Muévete papanatas, si te apresuras las alcanzaras—dijo a Gray, el aludido le vio sin entender qué carajo pasaba pero cuando el rubio se giró tomándolo del cuello entendió todo: Laxus le estaba ayudando—Dije… ¡Muévete!—De un fuerte movimiento lo arrojo atravez de uno de los ventanales haciéndolo salir volando, se giró hacia Erza que ya estaba lista con su armadura de La Diosa Relámpago con el ceño bien fruncido.

-No deberías meterte donde no te llaman Laxus—dijo ella sería caminando a él, los demás miembros del gremio temblaron ¡Esto sería peor que King Kong VS Godzilla!

-Y tu deberías conseguirte un novio, a ver si con algo de sexo se te quita lo perra frígida—Dijo el malicioso rubio, la joven se sonrojo y enfureció por su comentario mientras Macao pensaba seriamente en comprar un seguro contra monstruos para el gremio al tiempo que organizaba su testamento.

-¡Estás muerto!

-¡Pelea Scarlet!

Y de pronto un brutal choque genero una masiva explosión dentro del gremio, fuera Gray veía la escena a ya varios metros del gremio mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. En este orden: Su mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de Juvia y Erza habían intentado asesinarle, posteriormente por alguna extraña razón sin sentido aparente Laxus le salvo y le ordeno que continuara con su búsqueda de la joven sus anhelos y todo eso antes de que Laxus se agarrara a golpes con Erza.

-Si sobrevivo a esto ¡Me voy a retirar!—Juro el mago mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad en la ruta que le llevaría a la salida que tomaba dirección a la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon mientras sin saberlo era perseguido por el dúo de Slayers que aún tenían cuentas pendientes con él.

Después de un par de batallas bastante intensas en medio del bosque, que terminaron cuando el mago cruzo un puente colgante y ninguno de los dos persecutores lograron siquiera poner un pie encima sin vomitar como mujer con seis meses de embarazo el mago llego finalmente a la ciudad donde estaba su querida examante próxima novia si todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

-Muy bien Gray apégate al plan—Busco en su bolsillo donde escribió su increíble y fabuloso plan a cinco pasos para recuperar a Juvia—Paso 1: Sal de Fairy Tail con vida—marco como "hecho" ese punto—Paso 2: Sal de la ciudad con vida—marco eso también—Paso 3: Llega a donde esta ella—marco ese paso por igual—Ahora al paso cuatro: Hallarla.

Comenzó su implacable búsqueda, camino por toda la ciudad preguntando a cada persona que se topaba en el camino si habían visto a dos jóvenes de cabello azul y una rubia con pinta de colegiala pervertida pero sencillamente nadie le dio pista, después de cuatro horas de intensa búsqueda se dio un descanso tirándose en el pasto de un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad.

-Ok, el plan quizás tenga sus fallas—suspiro pesadamente tapándose los ojos con las manos, sintió de nuevo la culpa invadirlo como había estado haciendo hasta el día anterior y fue acompañada de un enorme pesimismo sobre su situación— ¿Y si me manda al diablo? Es decir…merezco que me mande al diablo—Se dijo con desaliento.

No era que fuese a llorar pero se sentía estúpidamente vulnerable en ese momento, se levantó de un brinco dándose un par de palmadas en las mejillas tratando de despejar su mente, frunció el ceño y decidió hacer lo que un mago de Fairy Tail sabe hacer mejor: Destruir todo a tu paso para conseguir lo que necesitas.

-El maestro me matara por esto…. **Ice Make Unlimited: Danza Caótica Unilateral—**Sus manos se vieron cubiertas por un círculo mágico y antes de poder decir "Escrito en México por The Devil" una lluvia masiva de artefactos de hielo comenzó a llenar el parque, cuando tocaban cualquier cosa esta se congelaba y al chocar contra algo ya congelado las armas congelaban sobre esto generando enormes pilares de hielo que fueron visibles desde millas alrededor, el estruendo alerto al pueblo que entro en pánico.

El mago se sentó en el suelo congelado cruzándose de piernas a forma india esperando pacientemente una vez que su obra estuvo terminada, enormes pilares de hielo, propiedad pública congelada, gente huyendo con pánico por las calles ¡Eso debía llamar su atención!

-Más vale que esto funcione…que seguro me darán "ese" castigo por esto—murmuro para si con pesar, cerro sus ojos y espero pues sin que el supiera cierta maga de agua y su pequeño equipo se habían percatado de su "curiosa llamada" y ya se dirigían al lugar pensando que se trataría de un ataque enemigo.

Uno suele hacer locuras cuando es parte de Fairy Tail, pero locuras como las de ese día uno solo las hace por una razón: _Por puro amor._

**Hasta luego, capitulo con cero inspiración X.X lo siento**

**¬3¬**


	12. Ok, lets make a plan

**Ok, después de un par de retos personales que involucraban juegos de cartas (Otra forma de decir que trate de superar mi propia habilidad para procrastinar las cosas importantes) al fin tenemos aquí el que no estoy seguro si será el último o penúltimo capítulo de esta bella historia.**

**Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué quizás ultimo o penúltimo? Es por la sencilla razón que aunque no lo crean: No planeo esta historia. Así es damas y caballeros, lo único que hago es abrir una hoja de Word verla por veinte segundos y de pronto comienzo a escribir un increíble capítulo sobre la marcha sin tener idea de que debe seguir…me funciona el setenta por ciento del tiempo.**

**Dejando eso de lado: A darle átomos:**

**Capítulo final… ¿O ante penúltimo?: Oh bueno, hagamos un plan.**

Nuestro adorable protagonista cabeza hueca seguía sentado sobre el hielo, la gente corría despavorida mientras buscaban un lugar seguro para resguardarse del mago demente que comenzó a atacar el parque público de Hargeon: Un día típico en Fiore en definitiva.

-¡¿Dónde rayos está?!—Entro en desesperación revolviendo sus negros cabellos frenéticamente, se levantó de un brinco dispuesto a generar aún más destrozos con tal de llamar la atención de su maga de agua o al menos la atención del consejo que llegara y lo ejecutara para quitarle la presión emocional de encima, pero lo que termino encontrándose le hizo maldecir a los cuatro vientos: Natsu y Gajeel habían llegado.

-¡Te encontramos!—Bramaron ambos Slayers apuntándole se prepararon para fulminarlo con sus mejores técnicas pero las manos alzadas del alquimista de hielo les sorprendieron, ambos detuvieron su carrera homicida viéndolo con recelo.

-¿Qué tramas paleta?—Cuestiono Natsu alzando una ceja.

-Si puto stripper ¿Qué te traes?—cuestiono ahora el pelinegro del dúo Slayer.

El muchacho los miro con sus ojos serios y sus labios ligeramente inclinados a la derecha, esto iba a ser casi tan difícil como decírselo a Juvia misma. Trago saliva y posteriormente tomo tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron.

-Amo a Juvia, quiero pedirle que sea mi pareja—soltó de golpe, los dos oyentes quedaron como estatuas al escuchar semejante cosa.

Un par de ojos en blanco le miraban, se sintió nervioso al instante y carraspeo suavemente tratando de ver si con eso ambos hijos de dragones reaccionarían pero no fue así: Ambos solo se quedaron en esa misma posición como si la revelación les hubiese robado la vida y les hubiese vuelto de piedra.

-Ya idiotas digan algo…. —murmuro apenad, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y el trato de ocultarlo ladeando el rostro.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…. —Gajeel fue el primero en hablar, el antiguo alumno de Ul le miro fastidiado pero sus ojos demostraban que hablaba en serio—Ah mierda, dime que mientes para sobrevivir ¡Dilo!—Le amenazo alzando su dedo índice apuntándole.

-¡No estoy mintiendo idiota! ¡¿Crees que me enfrentaría a Erza y ustedes dos par de monstruos solo porque si?!—Grito a todo pulmón, los dos persecutores se vieron entre si dándole razón a su lógica, es decir nadie estaba tan loco para hacer eso excepto quizás un loco de amor incluso ellos en su ignorancia de temas sentimentales comprendían eso.

-Si es así ¿Por qué hasta ahora?—cuestiono Natsu, Gray gruño ante ese repentino ataque de "madurez" que tenía su mejor amigo y que ya le estaba tocando las pelotas.

-Porque como todos no me di cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí ¿Ok? Cuando Juvia se negó a seguir siendo mi amante me di cuenta de lo especial que se había vuelto para mí y de lo importante que es en mi vida. ¿Saben lo que es tener a una persona tan especial y no darte cuenta de lo que sientes por tu estúpido orgullo?—Dijo algo acongojado, con esa última frase dio justo en el clavo.

-Pues…. —Natsu rasco su mejilla suavemente recordando a su amada rubia a quien no sabía cómo decirle sus intenciones a con ella, giro la cabeza tratando de hacerse el tonto.

-Quizás…. —Ahora era el turno del de cabello largo, el chico pensó en cierta bruja de Escritura Solida de cabello azul quien siempre andaba por allí y a quien el adoraba molestar pero en gran medida se debía solo por el gusto de hablar con ella, incluso si fuese con disgustos para ella.

-Yo se…que merezco un castigo, fui un idiota—se tragó su orgullo—Pero no puedo seguir viviendo un día más sin decirle a Juvia lo que siento, por eso enfrente a Erza, por eso vine hasta aquí y por eso hice todo este desastre: Solo deseo decirle lo que siento—callo al fin viendo a los que eran sus "amigos" esperando su respuesta, ambos se vieron entre si un tanto dudosos y un ligero suspiro de Natsu seguido de una sonrisa le hizo relajarse levemente.

-Ok, ya que estas tan decidido—Puso las manos en su cintura y sonrió más ampliamente— ¡Te vamos a ayudar! ¿Verdad Gajeel?—dijo viéndolo de reojo pero con cierto toque de amenaza, el aludido solo soltó su típica risa viendo al mago de hielo con una mano a la cadera en pose "cool".

-Supongo, todo sea porque Juvia sea feliz. Después de todo es como mi mejor amiga ¿Saben?—sonrió cerrando los ojos, Fullbuster sonrió suavemente pero su sonrisa se borró ante las miradas amenazadoras que le mandaron después.

-Pero si la lastimas… ¿Sabes lo que haremos no?—Dijeron ambos mientras Gray juraba poder ver un par de gigantescos dragones aparecer tras ambos, el solo asintió rápidamente mientras la boca se le hacía chiquita.

-¡Bien! Primero déjame derretir este lugar…luego los del consejo molestan al abuelo—rio el Slayer de fuego juntando sus manos preparándose para derretir todo el hielo del lugar—¡Esto me tomara dos minutos!

Tres minutos después.

El trio de magos se movilizo en dirección a donde estaban las magas, en el camino se dieron el lujo de explicarle a Gray que en realidad las chicas no estaban de misión si no que por extraño que sonara solo tomaron a la Lockser de "mini vacaciones solo para chicas" para así hacerla olvidar al Alquimista, el gruño de fastidio por eso pero prefirió guardarse los insultos.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan paleta derretida?—Pregunto inocentemente Natsu, los dos pelinegros le vieron mientras el mago de hielo solo puso cara de aburrimiento.

-¿No es obvio? Solo llegare y le diré: Juvia te amo, se mi novia—hablo con un tono que prácticamente sonó a orden, los chicos le vieron con cara de no creérselo.

-Dime que bromeas idiota—se quejó Gajeel, la mirada de Gray le decía que estaba hablando enserio—No puedes solo decírselo así ¡Te golpeara y te mandara al diablo!

-Oh vamos ¡Juvia me ama! Seguro se tirara sobre mi cuando se lo diga—dijo muy confiado, Natsu miro a Gajeel un tanto serio.

-¿Le pego yo o le pegas tú?—cuestiono, Gajeel solo movió sus labios en la pantomima de decir "Dale tu" y el peli rosado le receto un buen golpe al hombro.

-¡Idiota! ¿Y eso porque fue?—Se acarició el hombro golpeado viéndolo con mala leche.

-No puedes solo decirle eso a una mujer esperando que te diga "Oh si, tienes razón te perdono por ser el más grande pendejo del universo"—En la última parte Natsu imito malamente la voz de una mujer llegando a sonar igual al Maestro Bob.

-¿Y tú desde cuando sabes tanto de mujeres?—dijo un necio Gray.

-No hay que ser un genio; las mujeres son animales orgullosos ¡Necesitas humillarte!—Clamo a todo pulmón, el perforado solo le daba la razón.

-La salamandra tiene razón paletita, las mujeres son como…. —Se quedó pensando una buena metáfora para usar.

-¡Son como dragones!—Intervino Natsu, Gray de golpe imagino a Lucy, Juvia y Levy convertidas en un trio de dragones y trago saliva.

-¡Exacto! Son como dragones—secundo el Redfox—Son poderosas, inestables, les gusta cuidar niños, tu sabes toda esa mierda—dijo sin darle importancia—Pero sobre todo son muy, muy orgullosas—asintió dándose razón a sí mismo.

-Recuerda idiota Gray, siempre que hables con una mujer ella tendrá la razón, incluso si tú tienes razón llegaras al punto de la conversación en la que ella tiene razón de nuevo…te lo digo porque lo he comprobado con Lucy—ahora fue el turno del de bufanda de asentir a sus propias palabras, el mago de hielo les veía con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo coño saben tanto de mujeres?—dijo verdaderamente sorprendido por sus razonamientos _no tan_ estúpidos.

-Mirajane—dijeron ambos a la vez, el mago de hielo susurro para sí "Ah, tenía que ser" para luego ser taladrado por las miradas severas de ambos chicos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Mira dijo que las flores les gustan ¡Consíguele flores!—Dijo Natsu de golpe.

-¡Cántale una canción! ¡Que te ayudo!—Intervino ahora el Redfox que estaba ansioso de usar sus increíbles dones musicales para ayudar a su amiga Juvia y de paso poder cantar frente a la enana y sorprenderla con su gran voz.

-Ni de coña que tú cantas horrible—dijo un burlón Dragneel, el chico le miro feo amenazándole con el puño.

-Repíteme eso Salamandra de mierda—le tomo de la bufanda, el chico le puso la misma mirada retadora sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Me oíste cabeza de tornillo—Chispas de violencia brincaban entre ambos pero las manos del Alquimista de hielo les obligaron a separarse pero aun con el espíritu de pelea intacto.

-Vale, vale necesito hacer algo especial ¿No?—dijo pensativo, cerro sus ojos y se sonrojo de golpe—Creo que ya se…Pero necesito que hagan algo por mí para poder llevarlo a cabo—murmuro, ambos se acercaron a él para escuchar ese "brillante" plan que tenía el chico.

Un plan de conquista después.

Ambos magos le miraban anonadados, no podían creer que semejante cosa se le hubiera ocurrido al muchacho arisco que llamaba Gray. Natsu tenía la quijada hasta el suelo mientras Gajeel trataba de contener lagrimas mariconas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

-Hagan esto por mí y les prometo que les deberé un favor tamaño Acnologia—miro a otro lado sonrojado dejando su lado Tsundere ser visto, ambos Slayers asintieron militarmente.

-Bien—hablo Natsu ya fuera del shock—Que comience la operación: Hora de mostrarle a Juvia que Gray no es un completo pendejo y que en realidad la quiere mucho aunque el en realidad solo merezca una patada en las pelotas por ser un pendejo—termino antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿No pudiste ponerle otro nombre?!—Exploto el insultado doblemente en el nombre.

-Pensaba en ponerle: Que aparte lo tiene pequeño, pero hasta para ti seria mucho—dijo burlón, estaban por entrar a los golpes pero un par de golpes por parte del perforado les hicieron calmarse.

-Como sea, para que esto funcione necesito las siguientes cosas: Un hurón negro, una escalera, una manguera, dos cubetas con agua, un ramo de rosas azules, una botella de vodka, un banquillo y….—se quedó pensando—Tres perros calientes—termino su lista.

-Ok, entiendo todo pero… ¿Para que los perros calientes?—cuestiono el Redfox.

-…Hay que comer ¿No?—se encogió de hombros.

**¡Soy bien pinche malo! ¡Quédense con la duda! **

**Muahahaha owo**

**Hasta luego **

**¬3¬ Si no tiene este símbolo: No es producto original de The Devil.**


	13. My reason? I fucking love you

**Ok, hagamos algo épico aquí.**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a todo el mundo que ha estado apoyándome en esta historia, también deseo agradecer a todos los que me han leído y sobre todo a los que dejan sus comentarios de apoyo y así.**

**También quiero decir que próximamente hare un fic con esta misma temática pero con otra pareja, no estoy del todo seguro si con Jerza, NaLu, Gale o MiraLax, pero en cualquier caso seguro lo notaran, en especial los suscritos a mis historias (Si encuentran otro autor que actualice diario, preséntenmelo) **

**También pido a una fan que me amenazo con golpearme…que no me golpee, soy muy bello para ser golpeado D:**

**Capítulo final, ahora sí… ¿O no?: ¿Mi razon? ¡Te amo!**

El trio de magos se miraban entre sí, un plan tan brillante sencillamente no podía salir mal pero el problema con dicho plan era el cuarto paso de realización que de hecho necesitaba de una colosal ayuda por parte de los Slayers que en un principio solo entendieron "Ayudar con cositas sin importancia" como de hecho no hacer nada.

-Bueno… ¿Qué esperan?—cuestiono el mago de hielo, ambos se vieron y tragaron saliva pesadamente.

-¡No dijiste nada sobre esto al principio paleta derretida!—Bramo Natsu apuntándole con un dedo.

-¡Joder que eso dolerá!—acuso ahora el otro hijo de Dragón, el aludido solo rodo los ojos suspirando con pesadez.

-Dejen de ser nenas, serán solo un par de golpecitos…. —restó importancia al asunto, ambos le vieron con tics en los ojos—Venga, cierren los ojos y yo les ayudo—choco sus puños mutuamente sonriendo con malicia, ambos le vieron antes de sacarle el dedo medio al mismo tiempo.

-Jodete—murmuraron dándose la vuelta dispuesto a mandar todo el plan al demonio.

-¡No pueden echarse para atrás!—Gruño el alquimista, ambos siguieron su camino—Ya decía yo que esos dragones criaron cobardes…. —y en cuanto dijo esto ambos magos se detuvieron, el chico sonrió malicioso.

-Al diablo ¡Hagámoslo estúpida salamandra!—grito con furia el perforado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Estoy encendido!—Choco sus puños ahora el Dragneel, el mago de hielo sin tardarse tomo el par de baldes que les había ordenado conseguir y se los estrello brutalmente por la cara, después siguió golpeándolos a puño suelto y sin ningún tipo de piedad.

-¡Disfrutas esto ¿Verdad cabron?!—Maldijo el Redfox, el pelinegro solo rio antes de darles una patada voladora a cada uno.

-¡Como no tienes una idea!—Y antes de decir otra cosa les remato un par de buenas trompadas.

Happy: Then!

En un pequeño hotel de la ciudad puertearía de Hargeon un trio de bellas jovencitas bebían el té en su habitación, la joven rubia del trio hablaba animadamente tratando de distraer a su amiga maga de agua de la situación sentimental que la había estado aquejando por ya varias semanas, la pequeña Levy se unía a la conversación ocasionalmente para aportar algo al tema.

-Y entonces Natsu destruyo todo el lugar ¡Hubieran visto!—Rio, las jóvenes de cabellos azulados hicieron lo mismo al imaginar al mago de fuego despedazando un pobre restaurante durante una batalla contra un grupo de bandidos.

-Natsu-San sí que es un hombre tremendo—hablo la joven por la que estaban allí, sonrió dando otro sorbo a su te.

-Sí, es un tipo muy disparatado pero hace que todo sea divertido—la rubia sonrió ampliamente, pero la mirada de su mejor amiga le hizo callar.

-Valla Lu-chan sí que pareces querer a Natsu—comento con picardía.

-¡Levy-Chan!—La regaño, no solo por su comentario si no por el hecho que habían "prohibido" hablar de hombres o de cualquiera otra cosa que tuviera pene durante ese fin de semana, la maga se dio cuenta de su error y se tapó la boca.

-Está bien Lucy—susurro la maga de agua, dejo su taza en el pequeño plato que usaba de porta taza y las miro con ojos tranquilos—No me molesta, ya lo estoy superando—las miro y era visible que no era así, la más pequeña suspiro con tristeza.

-Lo lamento Juvia, no era mi intención…. —susurro porque a pesar de lo que dijo no le creyó nada.

-Hablemos de otra cosa—propuso la rubia ahora, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que su amiga olvidara la maldito stripper.

Pero a pesar de los planes que tenían las amigas estaban por enfrentarse a una de las fuerzas más grandes conocidas por los hombres y por los monos: Un hombre estúpidamente enamorado. De golpe la puerta de la habitación fue casi derribada a punta de golpes y patadas, las tres féminas se sobresaltaron y la "líder" que aparentemente era Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia la misma abriéndola de golpe con una mano en sus llaves lista para invocar a Leo de ser preciso pero lo que vieron las tres no se lo creyeron.

-Ayúdenos…. —Natsu cayó al suelo frente a ellas, tras el venia Gajeel. Ambos estaban en forma deplorable, sus rostros estaban llenos de heridas y magulladuras, moretones cubrían sus pieles y sus ropas eran simples harapos las jóvenes se sorprendieron y no tardaron en correr a socorrerlos sus respectivas parejas mientras la joven Lockser se quedaba en la mesa sorprendida.

-¿Qué les sucedió?—Pregunto Lucy rápidamente mientras sujetaba a Natsu con cierto pánico.

-Es que…ven, debemos ir afuera ¡Deben verlo!—Decía muy alterado, el tono de Natsu era digno de ganarse un Oscar a mejor actuación dramática.

-Joder enana ¡Muévete!—Decía ahora el magullado Gajeel mientras la jalaba, las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar mientras eran jaladas por los heridos magos.

-¡Explícame que paso Natsu!—Demando la maga celestial, el pelirrosa se giró hacia ella una vez que tanto la McGarden como ella estaban fuera de la habitación y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Es que… te necesitábamos fuera de la habitación Luce—Su sonrisa maliciosa le hizo a la rubia entender, habían sido engañadas. De sobre la puerta salió Gray brincando dentro de la habitación se giró e hizo una seña de despedida con sus dedos.

-Hasta luego—Junto sus manos de golpe—Ice Maker: Wall—De sus manos broto un circulo de magia y un pilar de hielo comenzó a crecer atravez del piso cubriendo la puerta en su totalidad pero mientras esto sucedía el claramente pudo escuchar.

-¡Gray hijo de puta! ¡Si tocas a Juvia te arrancare las putas cejas!—El fuerte rugido de la Heartfilia le dejo un tanto perturbado y a la vez se preguntaba ¿Qué le veía Natsu a esa dragona con pelo rubio?...Ok, la frase se respondió sola.

El mago repaso su plan mental rápidamente, todo salía demasiado bien para ser cierto, ya había llegado al lugar, uso a Gajeel y Natsu para deshacerse de las magas, se deshizo de las magas y ahora estaba a solas con Juvia…De pronto un fuerte nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo y por si esto no fuera poco escucho la voz de la maga.

-¿Gray-Sama?...—Su tono casi lleno de temor le hizo temblar de nuevo.

-Joder, no estaba preparado para esto…. —murmuro para sí mismo, junto valor de una fuente desconocida y se giró para verla pero todo el valor del mundo no bastaría para soportar lo que veía: Juvia estaba allí, de pie a pocos metros de él viéndole de brazos cruzados más a modo de "barrera" que de enojo, sus ojos lucían apagados y se notaba que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué…Que desea aquí Gray-Sama?—susurro ella, se alejó un paso pero el dio dos hacia adelante acercándose a poco menos de medio metro de la jovencita, trago saliva y miro su mano donde tenía un lindo discurso apuntado…O lo tenía hasta que la magia que hizo lo borro.

-Puta sea mi suerte—murmuro, la joven le miro ofendida al instante pues ella escucho solo la primera palabra.

-¿Acaba de llamar puta a Juvia?—su rostro se enfureció a instante, el mago se sobresaltó al instante.

-¡No! ¡Me llame puta a mí!...Digo, ¡A mi suerte!—Corrigió de golpe, luego la miro bien y puso rostro sereno pero de curiosidad.

-¿Qué me ve ahora?—dijo ella aun ofendida, él se acercó poco más para acariciarle una mejilla y la chica se sonrojo al instante pero sin quitar su carita de enojada.

-Nada, te vez linda enojada. Nunca te había visto así—admitió sin darse cuenta que se había desviado del tema en dos punto tres segundos, la joven se sonrojo más y trato de alejarse pero la tomo de la cadera y de un brazo forzándola a apegarse a él.

-¿Qué hace?—Dijo ella alterada y apenada, el solo sonrió y decidió hacer lo más inteligente en esa situación: Mandarlo todo al diablo. Se acercó a ella lentamente para besarla, ella intento resistirse pero no pudo hacer nada ante él, y en parte no quería, sus labios se unieron.

Frio, así era el beso entre ambos muy frio. Pero no era así por la falta de pasión, pues esta sobraba, era porque así eran las almas de ambos magas, frías y volátiles a la vez. Sus labios se encontraron mutuamente en un pasional beso en el cual ninguno cedió terreno, el mago solo la muñeca de ella, la joven alzo las manos para acariciarle el rostro sin poder restringir su deseo de ese hombre pero antes que el beso llegara más lejos el chico fue quien se separó para sorpresa de ella.

-Espera…. —murmuro jadeando suavemente pues el beso duro casi dos minutos y el aire les faltaba.

-¿Eh?...—La joven no creyó lo que paso, se coloro aún más que el cabello de Erza y le soltó el rostro a él para cubrir el propio completamente apenada.

-Es que…. —carraspeo fuertemente buscando aclarar sus ideas—Quiero hacer esto bien…. —tomo aire, tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron—Juvia Lockser, vengo a que seas mi pareja—su tono serio hizo a la maga casi desfallecer pero un fuerte golpe se escuchó de afuera.

-¡Ignora a ese idiota Juvia!—Fue la voz de Lucy.

-¡Te esta ordenando que seas su pareja!—Grito ahora Levy.

-¡No vale la pena!—Siguió la rubia.

-¡Bota al maldito desgraciado hijo de perra!—Y si, ese lenguaje tan florido lo aprendió de Gajeel.

-¡Cállense ustedes!—Grito el alquimista de hielo, se giró hacia Juvia quien se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente juntando valor para lo que estaba por decir.

-Gray-Sam…Gray—corrigió llamándole solo por su nombre, Gray casi se queda boquiabierto y casi excitado por eso—Juvia no esta tan desesperada como cree—le miro a los ojos retadora, por dentro se moría de la vergüenza pero por fuera demostraba fuerza el chico no cabía en si—Juvia…Juvia excite respeto en una relación—trago duro—No necesito que me ordene cuando estar en una relación—le pico el pecho con un dedo—Juvia decidirá cuándo seremos una pareja.

Gray estaba que no se lo creía, su boca estaba levemente entreabierta de la sorpresa ante lo que la maga había dicho lentamente sus neuronas se juntaron para dar ideas y cerro la boca comenzando a pensar que decir sin sonar como un cretino.

-Ok…solo quiero aclarar algo…. —se acercó a ella peligrosamente pero la joven ladeo el rostro orgullosa, él sonrió aún más emocionado y se acercó a su oído—No te lo exijo porque crea que estas necesitada…te lo exijo porque el necesitado de ti…_soy yo…_. —La joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el solo se hizo para atrás unos pasos.

La muchacha le observo, su sonrisa suave y ojos abiertos le hicieron ver al instante la verdad: el no mentía, lentamente acaricio sus cabellos tratando de acomodarlos en apariencia y luego se acercó de nuevo a ella tomando sus manos.

-Juvia…eres una acosadora—soltó de golpe, la magia estaba a nada de romperse—Pero—venga el bendito pero—Siempre has estado allí para mí, me has apoyado incluso cuando otros me han dado la espalda, me has querido, alabado, cuidado y sobre todo: Me haz amado incluso siendo yo un cretino más grande que Natsu—de afuera se escuchó un "¡Oye!" de protesta—Y yo se…que lo que te hice estuvo mal, fui un tonto por usarte pero te pido que no me juzgues por eso—la vio a los ojos directamente perdiéndose en el azul tan profundo y bello que eran—Te pido…no, te ruego…una segunda oportunidad—apretó sus manos suavemente, ella le miro tratando de contener lagrimas traicioneras.

-¿Por qué me hace esto?...—susurro por lo bajo, el abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ella sollozo— ¡¿Por qué?!—Le apretó las manos fuertemente mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos—Tratas mal a Juvia, ignoras a Juvia ¡Usas a Juvia!—Le grito en pleno rostro, el muchacho se mordía el labio con fuerza—Solo…Solo….—sollozo fuertemente, casi ahogada—Solo quería ser amada…solo quería que Gray-Sama me amara….—tomo aire en un ahogado sollozo—Y….Y lo único que conseguí fue ser su amante…serte útil por un par de noches—le miro con puro dolor en sus ojos—¿Por qué vienes ahora a hacerme esto?...

El mago sentía su propia respiración agitarse, la presión del momento comenzó a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y eso era obvio. Contuvo la respiración un segundo listo para decir lo que planeaba decir, quería decirlo o más bien NECESITABA decírselo, trago saliva y junto toda la fuerza que tenía y quizás un poco más.

-Porque…_Te amo Juvia…_

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo: :3**

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**¬3¬**


	14. Sowould you marry me?

**Ok, ahora sí. Después de una increíble trolleada de parte mía (Me declaro culpable de todos los cargos) les dejo el verdaderamente último capítulo de esta bella/perversa/interesante/perversa/larga y perversa historia…si, dije perversa tres veces porque es perversa al cubo.**

**De nuevo, y ahora si en serio, deseo de lo más profundo de mi negro corazón alojado en el lado derecho de mi pecho agradecer el sincero y muy perverso apoyo que han dado a este hermoso proyecto que con este llega a los catorce capítulos, unos largos otros cortos pero todos divertidos y que aparentemente les han encantado.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron dándome apoyo incluso en momentos que sentí que la historia no funcionaba, de verdad son increíbles. Especialmente porque siendo sinceros esta es la primera historia que de hecho termino…sin ser una historia de un solo capitulo claro, sin más ¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

**Capítulo final: ¿Un futuro junto a ti? Solo dame tu presente.**

Juvia había quedado muda, su garganta estaba perfectamente atrofiada ante la confesión que Gray acaba de hacer. Sus ojos se habían abierto en exceso mientras su rostro no pudo evitar colorarse a pesar de su anterior estado acercado al pánico, las lágrimas cortaron su flujo dejando solo sus mejillas húmedas, el hombre la siguió viendo a los ojos, su mirada decía lo que era tan real como el día: El no mentía.

-¿Qué…que ha dicho?—susurro ella, no podía creerlo sencillamente no le parecía algo que acontecería algún día, deseaba oírlo de nuevo e incluso que lo gritara para así poder corroborar lo que creyó escuchar.

-Eso que escuchaste—murmuro el acercándose más a su cuerpo, la Lockser no opuso resistencia el la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho acariciando su cabeza por detrás con una de sus palmas tomo aire fuertemente—Te amo Juvia…no se desde cuándo, no sé si es desde que luchamos juntos en los juegos mágicos o si desde que comenzamos…esto, pero sí sé que es verdad esto que siento—susurraba el con cariño para ella, la joven sintió las lágrimas invadirla de nueva cuenta pero esta vez decidió no restringirse y lloro en su pecho por un momento dándose la oportunidad de ser débil a pesar de no desear verse así.

-No sabe…Gray-Sama no sabe….—hablo entre sollozos, él se separó suavemente dándole espacio a ella para poder alzar el rostro le miro con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mientras sus mejillas estaban fuertemente enrojecidas ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el llanto y el acaricio su mejilla lentamente para limpiar las cascadas que se habían vuelto sus ojos—Lo mucho que Juvia deseaba oír esas palabras…Juvia soñó con este día, Juvia lo anhelaba más que nada en el mundo—se atraganto suavemente con un sollozo.

-Juvia….—hablo en una tenue voz tratando de calmarla, no dejo de acariciar sus mejillas mientras la miraba con todo el cariño que se había negado hasta entonces de darle se acercó a ella lentamente pegando sus frentes—Lo lamento….—se disculpó, ella le miro sin entender—Fui un idiota…un verdadero estúpido…te tuve todo este tiempo delante mío, tuve a la más bella de las mujeres ofreciéndome su amor y cariño…yo solo fui un cretino contigo y seguiste aquí conmigo—delineo su pómulo izquierdo con sus fríos dedos, ella le miraba con unos ojos grandes y llenos de amor que no le permitieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Lentamente bajo sus manos del rostro de la joven descendiendo en un parpadeo para tomar las ambas manos de la chica, ella no aparto su mirada ni por un segundo solo se deleitaba de ver esos ojos llenos de amor y arrepentimiento como siempre soñó que sería al ser correspondida por su gran amor.

-Gray-Sama…. —susurro ella, cerro sus ojos unos segundos y después los abrió con el ceño curiosamente fruncido el mago de hielo se sobresaltó al instante—Juvia no piensa rendirse así de fácil frente a usted—comento ella con tono decidido, el chico sonrió extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestiono sin quitar su sonrisa, algo le decía que no era malo lo que pasaba.

-Juvia accederá a perdonarlo siempre y cuando Gray-sama cumpla con las exigencias de Juvia—declaro la chica soltando las manos de el para posteriormente cruzarse de brazos, movió su naricita en un gesto adorable para quitar la irritación que le había provocado el llanto el alquimista no hizo nada más que reír suavemente.

-Muy bien señorita Lockser, ¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?—cuestiono el alzando las cejas.

La muchacha trago saliva fuertemente pero le miro con la misma decisión con la que había comenzado a hablar.

-Primero, Gray-sama se referirá a Juvia como Juvia-chan o Juvia-Hime y lo dirá frente a todo mundo, incluso frente al gremio—exigió ella, el muchacho se sonrojo levemente ante la idea pero solo sonrió.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué más?—pregunto, ella tomo aire.

-Gray-sama también prometerá abrazar a Juvia todo el tiempo frente a cualquier persona y no le avergonzara llamar a Juvia su novia—le apunto con su dedo enguantado, el rio pero solo asintió—También Gray-sama llevara a Juvia a todas sus misiones—le miro muy seria, el alzo una ceja.

-Si la misión es peligrosa no lo hare—inquirió el, ella puso una carita de puchero inflando las mejillas que hizo una gota correr por la nuca de la joven—Oí, oí está bien te llevo—dijo fastidiado pero termino sonriendo.

-También, Gray-sama le dirá a Lucy que no puede haber nada entre ustedes y que solo ama a Juvia—dijo esto muy seria, fuera de la habitación se escuchó un muy claro "¡Que Gray no me gusta!" por parte de la rubia, el alquimista rio por lo alto.

-Le romperé el corazón, pero ya que—dijo burlón.

-También, Gray-Sama comerá todos los panes que Juvia le haga—le miro amenazadoramente, el sudo pero asintió—Y...Y…. —Pensó en alguna otra exigencia—También Gray-sama le regalara flores a Juvia cada mes ¡No! Cada semana—le apunto de nuevo y de paso le pico el pecho.

-Ok, ¿Algo más que desee pedir la señorita?—cuestiono de nueva cuenta el joven, la chica le miro nerviosamente y asintió muy lento.

-Sí, una última cosa…. —susurro ella, se acercó a él pegando su cabeza a su pecho y el la abrazo al instante murmurando algo que él no entendió.

-No escuche…. —susurro el besando su cabeza.

-Nunca deje sola a Juvia…. —susurro de nuevo, el escucho pero fingió que no.

-No escuche…. —repitió el, ella alzo la mirada para verle a los ojos dos pares de ojos se encontraron dándose con simples mirada amor sin límites ella acaricio su rostro con ambas manos.

-Nunca dejes sola a Juvia… ¿Si Gray?—él se acercó lentamente, le dio un suave beso como su única respuesta. Sus labios se encontraron con amor y cariño, no se detuvieron hasta que el aire fue demandado por sus pulmones y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, pero ella dispuesta a castigarlo un poco más sonrió pegada a su pecho—Una última cosa…

-¿Uh? ¿Y ahora qué?—cuestiono el extrañado separándose un poco para verla, ella sonrió maliciosamente esto no le gustaba.

-Nada de sexo hasta que hayamos tenido cuatro citas—declaro ella, el muchacho puso cara de mártir.

-¿Disculpa? Es que no te escuche…. —fingió demencia rápidamente y se alejó de ella, la muchacha hizo morros al instante cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Nada de sexo hasta la cuarta cita!—Grito a todo pulmón, él se tapó los oídos con ambas manos gritando.

-¡No te escucho! ¡Si no te escucho no es verdad!—gritaba antes que la maga le brincara en la espalda repitiéndolo una y otra vez ambos comenzaron a reír y el la siguió cargando en su espalda giro el rostro y alzo los labios para un beso pero ella solo le tapo con un dedo.

-No, por malo—dijo ella, el rio y le mordió el dedo jugueteando luego se giró hacia el pilar de hielo.

-¿Crees que Lucy y Levy comprendan mis razones?—cuestiono el, la peli azul solo se quedó callada un segundo.

-…Salgamos por la ventana—fue lo único que dijo, el rio y se acercó a la misma abriéndola de par en par se acomodó en la cornisa listo para saltar.

-¿Lista?—la miro de reojo, ella se abrazó más a él asintiendo.

-Si…Gray—beso su mejilla y el sonrió por el gesto.

-Vamos…_Juvia-chan…_

Dieciocho semanas después….ósea cuatro meses para quien no quiera dividir.

La vida en el gremio volvía a la normalidad, bueno tan normal como era en Fairy Tail, los magos bebían hablaban y se divertían como si no hubiera un mañana y con un Natsu merodeando por allí era probable que de hecho no hubiera un mañana, pero volviendo al protagonista de nuestra historia el mago de hielo hizo lo ilegal y subió al segundo piso de Fairy Tail, con permiso del maestro claro está, para poder hablar con Laxus el rubio estaba allí sentado viendo hacia abajo como era usual se giró para verle.

-¿Qué quieres Fullbuster?—cuestiono con la ceja izquierda alzada.

-Pues…. —aclaro su garganta—Deseo saber, ese día hace cuatro meses… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?—le miró fijamente, el Slayer solo se quedó callado antes de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida, después le miro de nuevo.

-No te incumbe—fue su única respuesta, el mago de hielo sonrió ladino.

-De todas maneras….nunca te lo agradecí ¿Sabes?—le dijo viéndole—Gracias Laxus, me salvaste el trasero ese día—le miro de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vienes a ser mi esclavo o algo parecido?—hablo con ironía, el aludido solo le hizo una mueca.

-No, vengo a pedirte un favor o más bien a ver si deseas hacer una misión de doble SS—dijo muy serio, el rubio alzo las cejas.

-¿Y cuál misión de doble SS seria esa?—trato de mantener su estoica figura pero por dentro la curiosidad le picaba.

-Pues…. —giro el rostro un poco apenado—Deseo que seas junto con Natsu uno de mis padrinos—hablo al fin, al Dreyar se le torció la boca al instante.

-Me estas jodiendo…. —murmuro solo, el pelinegro trago difícilmente buscando en su bolsillo izquierdo tenía una pequeña cajita la cual agito suavemente—No me estas jodiendo—murmuro ahora.

-Siendo que gracias a ti…esto se logró, quisiera que fueras a la boda…bueno, si es que ella acepta claro—trago saliva sintiéndose ciertamente apenado, el cuestionado le miro y puso una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Supongo que puedo hacer tiempo Fullbuster…pero con una condición—dijo el, el alquimista le miro al instante—Pido llevar el anillo solo por joder a Natsu—comento malicioso, Gray solo rio burlón pero asintió.

-Eso era todo…te veo luego _Padrino_—Dijo a burla, el rubio no se sintió aludido si no es que hasta sonrió.

-Cuídate chico…ah y otra cosa—Gray que casi bajaba por la escalera se giró hacia el—Yo pido organizar tu despedida—movió las cejas y el pelinegro rio de nueva cuenta mirándole burlón.

-Siempre y cuando tu lleves el alcohol y las chicas…no creo que sea buena idea pedirle eso a Natsu y Gajeel—ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Yo me encargo…Y supongo que, felicidades…ella merece algo mejor pero al menos te tendrá a ti—su tono arisco hizo al pelinegro arrugar la nariz mientras le mostraba el dedo medio.

-Muy chistoso…deséame suerte.

-¿Suerte? Pero si es tu funeral…

Después de un insulto más el alquimista bajo por las escaleras, una vez lo suficientemente lejos el suspiro con cansancio y camino a la parte más profunda del segundo piso lejos de las vistas curiosas se tiro en un sofá y murmuro fastidiado.

-Se fue, ya puedes salir—dicho esto de detrás de uno de los pilares apareció Mira quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja—No pongas esa cara, me fastidias más que esta situación—murmuro hastiado.

-Ara, ara el pequeño Gray sí que ha crecido ¿No te parece?—dijo ella ignorando su mala leche, se sentó a su lado y acaricio el pecho del mago quien solo sonrió de lado.

-Supongo, los niños crecen y eso—dijo como si nada—Aunque sería mejor si decidieran madurar cuando no estemos….ocupados—susurro la última palabra con un aire de jugueteo y sensualidad acercándose a ella para besar su cuello lentamente.

-Te había dicho que sería tuya por tres meses si ayudabas a Gray…y ya han pasado cuatro meses…-murmuro ella pero no le opuso resistencia si no que hasta alzo el cuello dándole más espacio.

-Son tres meses por ayudar a Gray…cuatro por ayudar a Natsu, eso fue peor que una misión de clase S—comento contra la blanca piel de la chica dándole una fuerte mordida haciéndola gemir, ella acaricio su nuca atrayéndolo más.

Happy: Then!

Gray bajo al primer piso del gremio con la pequeña caja en su bolsillo derecho, mientras bajaba vio el ambiente usual en el gremio, Natsu y Gajeel peleaban en una esquina como un par de niños, Lucy y Levy hablaban de sus cosas de chicas nerds y cosas así, pero luego su atención fue atraída a lo que único que le importaba: Su amada maga de agua ella estaba allí con las manos a su espalda como era usual en ella, le sonrió y se acercó besándola en los labios sin importarle estar en un lugar público.

-¿Todo bien con Laxus-san?—cuestiono la chica, el solo sonrió.

-Sí, ya le pregunte lo que deseaba—restó importancia al asunto—Vámonos, necesitamos hablar de esa "sorpresa" que te comente—dijo el tomando sus manos, ella le sonrió.

-Sí, Gray—dijo su nombre solo por el gusto de hacerlo, la beso de nueva cuenta siendo vistos por la mayoría de sus compañeros—Me alegra que hayas aceptado—comento el a referencia que la chica acepto salir con él a cenar esa noche sin saber de sus lindos planes…los cuales estaban por irse al carajo.

-¡¿Juvia si acepto casarse contigo?!—grito Natsu de golpe, todos en el gremio guardaron silencio viendo hacia la pareja la joven se sonrojo y el mago de hielo puso cara homicida.

-¡Natsu hijo malparido de tu dragona madre!—Grito con furia lanzándose contra él, el aludido al instante entendió que lo había arruinado e hizo lo más inteligente en el momento: Correr por su puta vida.

-¡No fue mi intención Gray!—Aunque de manera general Natsu le plantaría cara al alquimista, sabía que él tenía intenciones seriamente homicidas en esta ocasión y preferían o arriesgar su trasero.

-¡Te matare!—continuaba bramando el hombre al que le habían arruinado la muy, en serio MUY, elaborada propuesta de matrimonio mientras su novia seguía en un perpetuo shock.

Al tiempo el dúo de magas amigas de la chica rieron por lo bajo acercándose a la peli azul, Levy a su derecha y Lucy a la izquierda tomándola de las manos.

-Sera mejor que te sientes Juvia—susurro Lucy llevándola a una de las sillas.

-Sí, ahora imagínate como se pondrá cuando sepa del bebe—murmuro ella para su desgracia el gremio entero se calló la boca en ese mismo instante debido a que Gray y Natsu fueron detenidos por Erza a quien le habían tirado un pastel generando un aura de miedo, seguida del desconcierto general que miro a la McGarden que solo se coloro hasta las orejas pidiéndole a Acnologia que apareciera y la matara para ahorrarse la vergüenza.

-Ju...Juvia…. —susurro su novio acercándose lentamente a ella con las piernas y manos temblorosas por lo que juraba había escuchado.

-Yo…_ ¿Acepto?_

**No llores…no es de hombres llorar….**

**Puta madre, estoy llorando D: Ok no, pero si estoy muy emotivo**

**¡Gracias por todo su apoyo gente! Los amo, los adoro ¡Los veo en el próximo fic! Que será NaLu porque la gente demanda NaLu ;)**

**¬3¬**


End file.
